Just the way I am
by Just a writer get over it
Summary: Amu Hinamori, a junior in high school, is a total tomboy. She dresses as a guy, has her hair short like one, and acts like one. When she transfers to a new high school, nobody knows whether she is a girl or a guy. Full Summary inside AMUTO
1. Prolouge

**Hey! So yea this is like my new story**

**and all I'm glad yur sticking with me x]**

**now here is my summary :D**

**Amu Hinamori, a junior in high school, is a total tomboy. She dresses as a guy, has her hair short like one, and acts like one. When she transfers to a new high school, nobody knows whether she is a girl or a guy. That is, until she runs into Ikuto Tsukiyomi, the hottest guy in school. After their little run in, he seems to be taking an interest in her.. is that a good thing or not?**

**Ikuto: Wow... Why just why...**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**Ikuto: Make me**

**Me: you and Justin Bieber fucking**

**Ikuto: O_O -faints-**

**Me:HA!**

**Rima: -sighs- Manda does not own any music or SC Now enjoy**

It was only 7:00 in the morning, when a sound arose from an alarm clock.

That is, until it was silenced in an interesting way.

A hand shot out from under the blanket, only to turn to a fist and smash the alarm clock to pieces, which scattered everywhere.

The owner of said hand sat up, groaning as they did. Said person pushed the blanket off them-self and yawned, bubble gum pink hair cut just below their ears clinging to their face. Their honey eyes shining in the morning light, a little hint of what most thought was mischief.

The person threw their legs over the bed and sat up, stretching and yawning.

Looking in the mirror, the teenager frowned, in their eyes they looked much like a young girl. Yes, with a slender hour glass figure, and a soft body, the teenager indeed looked like a young girl.

The person huffed, clearly unhappy with their appearance. Grabbing a black tank top binder off of their nightstand, the teenager pulled it on and was pleased with the results. Gone was the hourglass, soft figure, and in it's place the body of a lean teenage boy.

Smirking, the teenager pulled on low slung black jeans, a black wife beater, a blue hoodie, a black baseball cap, and a pair of worn black vans.

After the teenager was dressed, he grabbed his black messenger bag near his door, along with his signature skateboard.

Looking in the mirror, the teen smirked, "Let's see if I can bring hell on earth today."

The teenager left his bedroom and ran down the stairs, taking two at a time. Now, you're all wondering, "Who is this mysterious boy?"

Well this is not a boy. Instead, _her _name is, "AMU MARIE HINAMORI!"

She winced at her mother's voice. "WHAT!"

"Don't you dare fuck this up. If I have to move again, because of your ass? You're dead. You hear me? Dead!"

Amu smirked and grabbed her board, "Aight. Bye!"

Amu walked out of her home, threw her board down on the ground, and skated away.

She stopped in front of a prestigious looking school, and then smirked, "Look out Seiyo high. Your worst nightmare is here."

**So yeahh xD It's my prolouge x]**

**I hope you guys like it neh? :D**

**Ikuto: -wakes up- Wha?**

**Rima:You fainted**

**Ikuto: Why?**

**Rima: Manda said you and Justin Bieber fucking**

**Ikuto: O_O -pretends to die-**

**Amu: Ugh just rate and review**

_**Ah. It looks so nice when it's redone.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed**_


	2. Let's Meet Am Hinamori!

**Hey! So I just made this!**

**Amu: I can't wait!**

**Ikuto: Where the FUCK am i?**

**Me: Not in yet. Anyway enjoy this and btw? any Gay bashing done in here? I wouldn't do. I support Gays and am Bi. Got a problem? Fuck off.**

**Rima: UGH! I WANNA READ! MANDA DOESN'T OWN SC OR ANY MUSIC! NOW START!**

**Me: OK! JESUS!**

Amu started up the stairs, her board under her arm and a smirk on her face. As she walked up the stairs into the school, she ignored everyone staring. She could feel their eyes on her, and then the whispering started.

"I think it's a guy, he looks like one."

"NO! It's a girl! Don't you see her pink hair?"

Amu chuckled and collided with someone. She fell back on her feet, looking down. A boy with blond hair and reddish eyes looked up at her. He was in light blue skinny jeans, a tight V-neck turquoise shirt that said in black letters, "Support Gay Rights!", and rainbow laces in his pink converse. Smiling softly, Amu held her hand out to the boy, who looked at her hand wearily for a second before grabbing it. As she helped him to his feet, the other students around them gasped at what she had done. Once more, they started to whisper and stare at Amu, like she was a freak.

"Ah! Thanks hun. I'm Tadase." The boy smiled.

Now, one would expect her to have replied, "Hey. My name is Amu, Amu Hinamori." Or something along the lines of that. No, no she just smirked as she said.

"Sup, names Am."

She shook his hand, "Listen is there anyway to get to the office? It's my first day ya know?"

"Ah that explains it. Well sure I'll show you the way, and don't worry. After this you don't gotta hang with me any time soon, or else your rep will be way down there."

She raised an eyebrow, "Uhuh. And what makes you think I actually give a fuck about what people think of me? Hell. I could walk into this school with a rainbow Mohawk and still not give any fucks if they stared or not. Now show me the way, please?"

Tadase blinked and nodded slowly as they walked through the crowded halls, ending up at the office. "Aight thanks man. Catch ya soon kay?"

"Kay, bye Am!"

Tadase giggled as Amu walked inside the office, "I think I've found my first real friend here!" He smiled to himself, as he walked towards his first period class. Nothing could ruin that moment for him, nothing at all.

Amu went inside the office, up to the secretary, "Yeah. I'm looking for the principle?" The woman looked up at her, startled. "Y-you're Am Hinamori?"

"Where is he? I believe class starts soon?"

"R-right away. First door on your left."

"Aight thanks."

She winked and walked into his office, slamming the door. Inside the office, behind a very nice wooden desk, was a man with unruly orange hair. He smiled when Amu entered the room,"AH! Amu Hinamori!"

"It's Am. Not Amu."

"Ah yes, yes. Now, I'm principle Nikaido so welcome to Seiyo high!"

"Whatever. Remember the deal. We don't tell anyone I'm a girl or guy. And I get to skate in the school."

"Now I woul-."

"Can the fucking act. You bribed my old school to let me come here, so now here I am. I get my way or I go back to SFP."

The man gulped, "C-certainly. Now here's your schedule," he handed her a sheet of paper, "Your first class is Biology with Ms. Blanca. She's in room N202. Now go."

She smirked, "Awesome. Thanks man, now hand me a note saying I can do what the fuck I want. Unless you want to see my pretty face every day." She held her hand out as he sighed and wrote out the note, then handed it to her.

"Don't destroy my school."

"I can't make any promises."

Amu smiled, then threw down her board. "I'll see you later, old man!" She rode out of his office, spooking the office secretaries.

"The things I do to achieve."

He muttered, as his forehead hit the cool wood of his desk. He wanted her so bad, he got her. Now, he was screwed, very screwed indeed.

Amu rode down the hallway, to the other side and stopped in front of room N202. "Well then. Better get this the fuck over with." She opened the door and skated in, stopping in front of the teacher.

"YOUNG MAN! Or... Or WOMAN! HOW DARE YOU RIDE INTO MY CLASSROOM!"

"Yo chill son. I got a note."

She handed the teacher the note, taking a better look at her. The woman was slightly tall, dark hair and matching eyes. Black glasses hid her eyes, but Amu could see she was a looker. The woman, known as Ms. Blanca to most, read over the note and gasped, as she looked at Amu. Meanwhile everyone in the class was staring at Am, wondering was he a guy or a girl? And who the hell were they to get away with skating in the school?

"Ah! Class! Meet Am Hinamori, one of SFP's, top school of Japan mind you, top students. Am transferred here to be close to home! So tell us a bit about yourself."

"Aight. I'm Am, I like sports, went to SFP, and I get to do whatever the hell I want. Don't get in my way. And don't ask me stupid questions. Now. Any questions?"

A girl with long blonde hair pulled into two high ponytails, and purple eyes raised her hand.

"Alright you, blondie." The girl glared and stood, "I'm Utau Hoshina. And is your hair naturally pink?"

Amu looked at her, eyebrows raised, "I said no stupid questions. Next person you, shortie." She pointed to a short girl with dirty blonde hair, which reached past her knees, and dark brown eyes. "Rima Mashiro, what do you mean you can do whatever the fuck you want?"

"Simple principle wants better scores from this school, has me transfer here. In return I can do what I want to a limit. Alright last question got it?" Everyone's hand shot up, making Amu groan.

"Eeny meany miney you the boy who looks like a fucking girl." She pointed to a boy with long dark purple hair, reaching his waist, and golden honey eyes like hers. "Ah Nagihiko Fujisaki, I want to know as everyone else here does as well, are you a girl or a boy?"

Amu's eye twitched, "Gee dumbass what the fuck I look like. Whatever I said no stupid questions." She picked up her board and looked around, "Where to sit..."

Everyone was screaming and raising their hand, begging, "SIT WITH ME!" All except Utau and a boy in the back, who looked familiar to her. Her eyes light up, "Ah! I'll sit in the back." She made her way to the back, sitting down next to Tadase. "Hey man, what's up? Sorry I had to leave earlier. Lemme see your schedule?" She smiled at him, making everyone gasp and whisper.

Tadase's eyes widened and smiled, "Sure here it is." He handed her his schedule, making her smirk and check it against hers. "Looks like we are in every class together. Awesome." She bumped fists with him and took out a notebook, covered in black and blue duct tape.

Tadase raised an eyebrow, "You made it or brought it?" "I make my own shit. I don't like that many people. But I like you." She smirked and started to take notes, making her the only one.

Everyone else was staring at her and Tadase, whispering and such. But Amu and Tadase ignored it, taking their notes in peace.

And from that moment on? Tadase Hotori and Amu Hinamori became the closest friends imaginable in Seiyo high history.

**Me: so so how was it?**

**Ikuto: I'm not here. I don't care.**

**Amu: Awesome! I'm fucking badass!**

**Me: Yeah I know. Now f you hate me? Fuck off you wankers. Now its 11:16 on 11/22/10 so off to bed with me! I need to be up at 6 T_T Fucking dumbass I am for taking an extra/early class.**

**Tadase: Rate and review sexy bitches! :D**

_**Not to edited. But it needed to be cleaned up a bit**_

_**Hope you enjoy**_


	3. Now let's meet Ikuto Tsukiyomi

_**Dear readers, **_

_**Thank you for reading chapter 3**_

**Now let's meet Ikuto Tsukiyomi **

_**Please remember I do NOT own SC or any music placed in my story**_

Everyone stared at Am and Tadase the rest of the period. When the bell rand, Am stood up and pulled Tadase outside the door with him. "Alright, come along." He got on his board and held Tadase's arms around his waist, "Wait! Am! What are you do-KYA!"

Am skated through the school, stopping in front of W003, "Uh. Tadase? What room is this?"

"Er…. Global I think. Yeah Global, with Mr. W."

"Great. Let's go."

Am pulled him of the bored, pushed him into the class, pointing to the back. He smiled and nodded, making his way to the back where he usually was. Am waited a minute until the bell rang and everyone else was in their respective classrooms. Smiling to herself, Amu looked at her cell phone, her reflection clear on the screen. That's who she was. And she didn't mind it. Putting her phone back, she smirked and pulled her cap down.

She skated into the room, stopping in front of a man no older then 25. He had short cropped blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and was very tall. "Young, er student. You can't skate in Seiyo high." "Chill son, I got a note from our lovely school principle. I'm the new kid, Am Hinimori."

The man looked at her and smiled, "Alright then. You are the famous Am huh? Interesting. Well I'm Mr. W, but everyone calls me Wagner. Welcome to Global 2, now why don't you introduce yourself to the class."

She looked at the class, rolled her eyes, and sighed. "Aight. My name is Am, I'm 15 years old, I love sports, hate stupid questions, and prefer music over people. Any questions?"

Everyone's hand shot up almost immediately, which made Am groan.

"Anything not related to my gender?"

Immediately all of the hands dropped, which made him shake his head and smirk. "Typical idiots. I'm gonna grab my seat kay man?"

She kicked her board up and walked to the back of the room, grabbing the seat right next to Tadase. "Aight man, I'm sorta liking this place… a tad bit. Anyway what's after this?"

"Oh we have math class."

"You know what teacher?"

"Yeah… A Ms. Do I think."

Am smirked, "Sweet man. Aight, ignore the idiots and take your notes. I kind of WANT you around next year. So don't fail kay? Good."

Am and Tadase stared to take notes as everyone stared at them. Most of them were thinking, "What is that idiot doing? Doesn't he realize he is associating with someone beneath him?"

Now, as the students whispered to one another about how Tadase was 'beneath and below them' Am realized something. This was something out of Harry Potter, in some way. Everyone else thought of themselves as purebloods, above all the others. And there Am was, Harry Potter. Tadase was like his own Ron Weasley, or Hermione Granger. A blood traitor or muggle born, Am couldn't really tell. But still, they put Tadase down like he was one of them. And they were the "all mighty purebloods."

Am snorted when he realized this, it's to weird. Just then, the bell rang and Am dragged Tadase out of the room. Just as he put his skateboard down, Tadase freaked. "No way! NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL AM I GETTING ON THAT THING WITH YOU AGAIN!"

Am laughed, "Pussy."

"Hey! I like dick for your information. Pussy… Ew."

"Okay ew. Ew. And fucking EW! I didn't need to know. Anyway, which room is math? I'll just meet you there."

"Oh.. Okey dokey math is in room E105."

"Why thank you sir. I'll see you there in a bit."

Am rode her board through the halls, until she crashed into something. Well, more like someone. Cursing under his breath, he stood up, picked up his board, and looked down at the person he crashed into. He snorted, making the person look up. Now that Am had a better look, he studied the person on the floor. \

Said person was a boy, with dark midnight blue eyes, matching hair that looked almost black, pale skin, and this air about him. Something that went along the lines of, "_I'm better then all of you bitches. And I'm sexy too." _Am helped the guy up, looking at his outfit. Sometimes its easy to tell a personality of a person from what they wear.

The guy wore black skinny jeans, a tight black shirt with a white dragon on his heart, and black Vans. Am smirked, "So judging but all the tight clothes. Is it safe to say, that you are Tadase's boyfriend? Now now don't be shy. You do look the part."

The boy glared at Am and he swore it reminded him of Harry Potter. When Draco glared, sneered, or looked down on Harry. It was quite funny, which made Am chuckle. The guys glare intensified, "Don't you know who I am? How dare you put me down as gay. Next to that filthy boy? Pathetic! I am Tsukiyomi. Ikuto Tsukiyomi. I'm a very very popular person here in Seiyo high. Wanted by many girls, hell how the hell do you NOT know who I am?"

Am blinked, then snorted again. Yup. This 'Ikuto' guy was just like Draco. Hilarious!

"I'm new here. A duh? Listen you're gonna make late to class, kitty cat. See ya."

Am threw down his board, and rode towards his next class. He zipped through the halls, avoided crashing into anyone else, and rode straight into E105.

"Hey! You! Pinky! Get that DAMN BOARD OUT OF HERE!"

Am looked at the teacher, smirking. The woman, Mrs. Do, was short and a little plump, with blue eyes that looked green in some lights, blonde hair that went just past her shoulders, and pale white skin with freckles plastered everywhere.

"Chill, chill ma'am. I got a note."

Am handed his teacher the note, "You're welcome. Pinkette."

Mrs. Do looked at Am and her eyes widened. "Am Michael Hinamori! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT IN SCHOOL! IT'S MRS. DO! GOT IT?"

As she rose her voice, every other student cringed and cowered. She may be short, but Mrs. Do was a very scary woman when made angry. Am just patted her head, and smiled. "Hai hai, Pinky. So anyway," he faced the class, a smile on his face. "I'm Am Hinamori. I won't tell you my gender. I like sports, love music, hate school and miss my friends any questions? Oh and yes my hair is naturally pink. And stupid questions piss me off so let's avoid doing that. You thought that Mrs. Do is scary when mad? Piss me off. No better yet piss my friend, Amanda off. You'll be 90 feet under."

Everyone gulped, but one girl raised her hand. Strange enough, said girl looked just like Nagihiko. Twins maybe?

"Yeah. You. What's your question?"

"Yes. I am Nadeshiko Fujisaki, it's safe to assume you know my brother, Nagihiko? Yes well, anyway can you prove your gender? Say kissing someone whom is of the opposite sex?"

Am rolled his eyes, pinching his nose. "You are such a stupid… Alright I'm gonna chose two people. Eeny meany miney moe. I chose you and that hoe."

She pointed to a boy, Kairi Sanjo, on the word _you _and to Yaya Yuiki on the word _hoe._

The two stood in front of the class, where Am gave them a look over. Kairi was around 5'5 with dark green hair and matching eyes, which were hidden behind glasses. He also wore khaki's and a light green checkered shirt.

'_Hm… A nerd I see. Yet he sits so close to that stupid group. This poor bastard.'_

Yaya was only 5'2 with light brown hair held up in two pig tails, with light brown eyes that held a twinkle. The same kind of twinkle a young child had, ready to explore the world.

'_Ah. It seems I have a childish girl. No matter, a girl is a girl.'_

Am walked up to Yaya and pulled her into a kiss, holding her close and taking control. Yaya's eyes grew but closed as she enjoyed it. Kissing Am, was like kissing the man of her dreams. Dominating, yet sensual. Perfection in Yaya's book.

When Am pulled away, a thin line of saliva was left to connect the two lips. Yaya of course, was flushed. Am patted her head and moved onto Kairi, whom she pulled into a less dominating kiss. Kairi held Am close as they kissed, him of course taking control. In his mind, Am kissed like the most passionate lover a man could have. Soft luscious lips, and a taste to die for. Yup. He was in heaven.

When Am pulled away, he smirked. "Alright. You decide. What's my gender?"

"Am.. Am is a boy. He was so.. Dominating during the kiss. And so so sensual. I say he's a boy!"

"No! Oh hell no. Am is a girl. A girl, who I might add, has the softest lips in the world and dear god. I was in heaven."

Yaya glared at Kairi, "NO! Am is a boy!"

"A girl!"

"A boy!"

As the two argued, Am just chuckled and shook his head. "I told you. You can't tell my gender. Now I'm going to take a seat alright? Sorry Pinky. I didn't mean to intturupt. By the way, did you know a certain friend of mine asked me to tell you. And her words not mind. 'OI OLD LADY! WHY THE FUCK IS MY ROOM PINK! PINK GOD DAMMIT I'M NOT A DAMN GIRLY GIRL! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! AM I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU REPEAT THIS WORD FOR WORD YOUR ASS IS GRASS! NOW QUIT IT!' See. Her words."

Mrs. Do turned a lovely shade of pink before smiling sweetly… To sweet. "Thank you Am. Go sit down. A certain 'friend' is a dead girl when I get home.. Yes yes.. Am do you still have my shotgun?" "Yes ma'am."

Everyone paled, Mrs. Do was a very evil woman. VERY. EVIL.

Am took his seat in the back, next to Tadase like he did most of their classes so far.

Tadase turned to Am, "So you're bi?"

"Yeah, ahhah."

"Well. Looks like the new kid has a lot of surprises. And he has the nerve to call me gay? HA!"

Am looked past Tadase, to see Ikuto there. Ah, Ikuto, you baka. Am raised an eyebrow, and had this look. A look that said, '_Come on. Try it. See what happens.' _

"I don't give a fuck if people know my sexuality. Yes, guys are smoking hot. And yes I think girls are fucking sexy. Problem?"

He had this grin, a very troll like grin.

[**AN: You know that troll face that people use. If not go google troll face. That's the look Am has right now. And is saying problem. It's funny to me.]**

Ikuto's eyes widened, as his jaw dropped. He gawked at the new kid, then sneered. Did this person have the NERVE? To insult him like that? Oh he was going to pay.

Ikuto may be popular, but he does have a brain.. That isn't used most of the time. Hence why his foot has a lovely residence in his mouth.

"Apologize you fucker!"

"Suck my dick, Tsukiyomi. So anyway, Tadase what's our next class?"

Tadase blinked, "It's a half day. So I think English."

"English! My favorite class!" Am's eyes light up, and a small smile rested on his face. But it promptly fell as he realized something. "If it's a half day… Oh god fuck me."

He groaned, covering his face. "I'd fuck you! But then again, I'm not into the whole… boy thing." "Shut up Tsukiyomi! You have a tiny dick anyway!" "Am Hinamori! Language! No.. Just for that. Get your ass up here and explain to the class about adjacent angles. You were paying attention I assume?"

Everyone snickered as Am sighed, standing up. "Yeah yeah, "I'm coming pinky."

"Watch your mouth. You can also explain supplementary, complementary, and what a linear pair is. Come on hop to it."

Being a smart ass, Am actually hopped up to the front of the class.

Mrs. Do, not being able to take it anymore, hit him upside the head and scolded him.

"Am Hinamori so help me god! Stop being like my sons! I HAVE 5 ALREADY NO MORE!"

"Yes old lady. I mean pinky. I MEAN MRS. DO! Don't hit me. I get that enough from Kukai. And Josh. Oh and Amanda. James… Jasper.. Damn a lot of people hit me. Anyway what was I supposed to do?"

"Linear pairs. Adjacent, complementary, supplementary angles. GO DAMMIT!"

"ALRIGHT! Jesus Christ."

"Come on, Hinamori. Just fail already. I mean, you are well. Not liked so far."

"Not what your mom said last night. Mhm yes well, Adjacent angles are two angles that share a common ray and lay next to one another. Supplementary angles are two angles that add up to 180 degrees. Complementary angles are two angles that add up to 90 degrees. Linear pairs are either an obtuse angle with an acute, or two right angles. Linear pairs are adjacent, so they share a common ray and lay next to one another. And are also supplementary, so their sum is 180 degrees. Now can I go?"

Ikuto's eye was twitching. This little prick, first he comes in and calls me gay! Then he insults me. And my momma! No one insults my momma… Then out smarts me? Who the fuck is this guy?

Mrs. Do, however, patted Am on the head. "Good boy. You can go. And here, a lollipop. Just… don't tell your mother I gave you sugar. She'd kill me."

Am grinned, unwrapped the lollipop, and stick it in his mouth. "Thanks, Pinky!"

He walked to the back of the room and sat next to Tadase, yawning slightly.

Everyone was now thinking… Who the fuck is Am Hinamori?

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**Love Manda**_

_**Ps?**_

_**My stupid cast went vacation! FUN!**_

_**So here I am, by myself..**_

_**Love everyone**_

_**Remember to review **_

_**Alright it's been improved. And! There is more to read :D now to bed.. School soon. **_


	4. And now meet Am's friends

_**Ah another chapter and more work for poor old me**_

_**er**_

_**wait**_

_**fuck I ain't old**_

_**just turned 15 2 weeks ago**_

_**Now I hope you enjoy**_

**And now meet Am's friends**

_**Do recall I don't own SC or any music**_

_**but I do own all new OC's!**_

Am yawned as math finished, "Alright Tadase you are riding with me. I don't care!" He threw his board down and pulled the gay boy onto his board, and held his arms around himself tight. He skated through the school, stopping at W103. Tadase groaned, "Am your evil."

"No just want to go home and get the fuck out of here."

He shuddered as they skated into the room, stopping in front of a man. The man was tall, with short black hair and matching eyes, obviously European of some sort. He looked at them and glared, "There is NO skating in this school! You two will have detention! I mean it!"Am rolls his eyes as Tadase got off the board.

"Aight chill son. I'm the new transfer, Am Hinamori. And I got a note." He handed him the note, smirking as he groaned and handed it back to him. "Class meet Am Hinamori, got anything to say, Hinamori?"

"I'm Am, I Like sports, hate stupid questions. Any questions?" Now he looked around and rolled his eyes. He saw all of those kids from before, Utatu, Kairi, Yaya, Rima, Nadeshiko and Nagihiko, and Ikuto. Everyone however had hands raised.

"And I swear to god. I will not tell you if I'm a guy or girl, figure it out, my hair is naturally pink and yes my eyes are natural. Fucking idiots, no wonder I had to transfer here."

She moved to the back, siting with Tadase.

"Hey Tadase? What the fuck is up with that... Group?" She pointed to Ikuto and the others, who were all looking at her.

"Ah yes them. Popular group. They hate anyone not like them and its annoying."

"Why they looking at me?"

"Cause your talking to me."

"I don't see a problem with that."

"They do. They see me as different, since I'm gay."

"Those fuckers. They aren't worth your time Ta-."

And before he could finish, the door burst open. "Oh fuck," Am muttered. A group of guys, all ranging from 16 to 18, and a few girls, all three 15 or 16, looked around and grinned. "LOOK! I FOUND HIM!" The smallest one of the group, standing at only 4'10, said. She had brilliant brown eyes, and hair tied up in a ponytail. She wore black jeans, and a Green Day t-shirt. "AM! COME BACK TO SFP!" She tackled Amu, along with everyone in the group.

Meanwhile the teacher sighed, wrote on the board, "Just leave. Class dismissed for the day", and left the room. "GET OFF ME MORONS!" Am pushed the group off and laughed, "Fuckers you're supposed to wait outside."

"But we missed you."

The little one pouted, making Amu roll her eyes. "Amanda quit your act!"

"YOU'RE MEAN!"

"AND YOU'RE A HORNY PERVERTED BASTARD!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TO!"

"AM NO- Hello beautiful."

Amanda walked up to Utau and wrapped an arm around her, "What's a pretty girl like you doing all alone?" "Amanda don't do i-." And Am was too late. Utau screamed as Amanda's nimble little hands unhooked her bra, making Amanda grope her. "Damn! These are tiny!" She laughed as Utau screamed, "HENTAI!"

"NO! Just bored!"

Am groaned, "COME ON! Let's leave."

He turned to Tadase, "Yo you wanna go?"

He blinked, "Is it ok?"

"Yea! We don't bash gays now do we guys?" The tallest guy of the group, standing at 6'5, raised an eyebrow.

"Why the fuck would we? Am's Bi, Kristen is lesbian, and my Amanda is Bi."

"Gee. You just gotta let it spill, babe?"

"Angel, you just fucking unhooked that girl's bra."

"I was bored."

"Lemme try then."

"PERV! AM!"

The little girl hid behind Amu, making her laugh. "Josh, molest your girlfriend later. Now come on Tadase, let's go." Meanwhile, the little 'popular' group looked on, all thinking, _"Who the fuck are these people?"_

Ikuto stood up and walked over to the group of guys/girls. "Am. Let's make a deal. You get away from these... losers and join me. How does that sound?" Am glared, "What did you say?"

"Am, don't."

A boy with chestnut hair and piercing green eyes grabbed her arms, "Get the fuck away, prep. Am's scary when mad."

"Kukai let me go."

"Am, I rather not."

"Oh please. He looks as weak as the fag she's friends with."

And Am snapped. As swiftly as a dancer, he kicked him in the balls and punched his face.

"Don't insult my friends. Lowlife." She pulled Tadase into her arms and looked at the group, "Your all pathetic. You think gays are wrong? Then fuck off you wankers."

Am grabbed her board and left with her friends, making Tadase smile. Finally, people excepted him for him. That's all he ever needed.

Now with Ikuto, all his friends gathered around him, helping him and such.

"Wow. What the fuck is their problem?" Utau said as she re hooked her bra. "I'm not sure. But I know one thing." "What's that Ikuto?" Kairi asked, looking at him with suspicion.

"I'm gonna get Am in our group. And get him to fall for me. It'll be easy."

"Don't do it Ikuto, I rather not see my friend pummeled. Plus I don't think your his type"

"Kairi, shut the fuck up. I'm gonna do it. Sides, I'm everyones type."

"Ikuto I have a bad feeling. This won't end well"

"Psh. Let's go. I wanna get to know our lil Am."

And that my dear readers, is how Amu "Am" Hinamori caught Ikuto Tsukiyomi's eye.

_**And done. Only a few hours as well**_

_**So yay! Ah! And as remembered? A new girl**_

_**will be introduced in my story**_

_**As soon as I can**_

_**Remember my sexy bitches**_

_**Rate**_

_**Review**_

_**And enjoy my stories**_

_**love Manda]**_

_**Ah updated. Not to much though, this was one of my more perfecto chapters**_


	5. Let's see what Am's doing

_**Ah another chapter in the same day?**_

_**It's my lucky day**_

_**Now as we recall**_

_**This is chapter 5**_

**Let's see what Am's doing**

_**I hope you like it**_

_**and YES! This is a disturbing story**_

_**But I'm fucked up my dears**_

_**so enjoy**_

Am and Tadase walked with the group, who accepted Tadase pretty quickly. The tallest boy, Josh, had brown hair and matching eyes. He was off limits, since he was dating Amanda, the shortest girl of the group. Then there was James, one of the older boys who were like a brother to all the girls. He looked like Amanda in a way, with the same brown hair and eyes. Yet his hair was cut into a stylish swoop. Then there was Ryan, a tallish boy with brown hair and blue brilliant eyes, and the biker of the group.

There was also Brian, who had shaggy blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, he was the sweetest/rudest boy at times, depending on his mood. Then there was Erik, who had black hair with red tips and dark brown eyes. He was one of the smarter ones. Then there was Skye, who had brilliant green eyes, and jet black hair. Rivaling Josh in height, he had a crush on Amanda, who was to dense to notice. Also there was Damion, the biggest flirt of the group. He also said he was the most attractive, with his dark black chin length hair and blue eyes, he was supposedly a model. And finally Kukai, with his chestnut hair and green eyes, he was Am's best friend apparently. The two were like yin and yang, but they were closer like brothers.

The girls of the group were Amanda, Kristen, and Karlee. Amanda was, the shortest, with brown hair and brown eyes. Also was probably the biggest pervert in the group. She was also dating Josh, whom she thought was the sweetest but most perverted boy in the world. Then there was Kristen, with her beautiful black hair that reached mid back, and dark green eyes. She was a stunner, and most men were almost heartbroken that she was gay. And finally there was the runt of the group, Karlee. She was, like everyone else, taller than Amanda, with light brown shoulder length hair and dark brown eyes.

"So Tadase, welcome to the group." Am smiled, sticking his hand out. Tadase shook her hand and grinned. He looked around where they were, in a park. They were all lazily under a tree, Josh with his back against it, holding Amanda on his lap. Karlee, leaning on James, Erik on his back, Damion leaning on the tree and Kristen was lying on her stomach, poking at Josh, while Kukai sat next to Josh, joking with Amanda. Skye was on the other side of Josh, flirting with Amanda, while Brian and Ryan were contemplating who would win in a fight, Amanda or Ikuto. Am, who was in the tree with Tadase, laughed.

"Guys! Amanda would win! We know her temper!"

"No way," Ryan shot back, "She wouldn't do damage! If she can't take me down she can't take down Ikuto!"

Am raised an eyebrow, "She's gonna kill you. Now come on we all know Ikuto is a closet homosexual. I can tell. My gaydar went off the charts when I was near him. And plus Amanda has a very good kick… Remember the scar she left on that one boy who said her brother was a fag?" Everyone laughed,

"Am you're mean!"

"And you're a horny bastard!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TO!"

"AM NOT!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TO AND THAT IS FINAL!"

Amanda blinked then face palmed her face, "I hate you." Everyone laughed as Amanda turned red and hid her face in Josh's chest. Tadase laughed, "Don't feel bad hun. In my freshman year? I grabbed a guy through his boxers and said, 'Big boy you want me?' He turned pale and fainted!" Am laughed, "See! He is perfect for the group!" Everyone agreed, then a "PERVERT" was heard. Amanda had apparently unhooked Karlee's bra, and was now chasing her.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT! MY HAND'S CURSED!"

Everyone laughed as Amanda ran as fast as a little girl could, till she climbed up the tree and into Amu's lap. "Save me! I'm a good girl!" "Hai hai all is safe now." She smiled as Amanda hugged her tight.

From a distance away, the popular group watched them, puzzled. Ikuto raised an eyebrow as Am saved the small girl from the other one's anger. "What's WRONG with these people?" Utatu hissed as she glared at Am, who held the girl who got her bra off. "They are themselves. They aren't us, which is NOT a good thing." Kairi mused, the others agreeing.

"I like them." Rima said, startling everyone.

"HOW! HOW DO YOU LIKE THEM!" They all shouted/whispered.

"They seem interesting, which I like. They are all different, while you want us the same. Sorry but I'm gone."

Rima got up and left, walking over to the group. Am jumped down in front of her, "What do you want?" "I wanna be your friend." Am raised an eyebrow, "You wanna be our friend?" "Yeah. You're all so different! I like it." Am looked back at the others, waiting for a response. "Sure! I like new girls!" Amanda clapped her hand as Josh laughed, sneaking a hand up her shirt. "PERVERT!" Amanda smacked Josh's hand, making everyone chuckle. "Josh she won't give it up, give it a rest."

Rima laughed and sat with them, getting to know them. And for the rest of the day, the friends talked, Amanda unhooked bra's, got chased, and hid. But by then? Rima loved the group. She admitted it to them while they were getting ready to go home. "Rima, we are glad to have you. Glad you accepted us to." Amu flashed a brilliant smile, making Rima blush.

From the distance, Ikuto and the others glared. "She's a traitor."

"Ya think?"

"I still want Am in this group. And for him to get rid of those... things he calls friends."

"Ikuto, proceed with caution. He isn't like the rest of us, he's hiding something."

"Shut UP NAGI!"

"I'm trying to help."

"You aren't doing a good job."

"You're being an ass."

"Well. Your both acting like chicks. And your all acting like that stalker girl, after that one hot guy they can't have. Yes I'm fucking sexy, but you guys? Pathetic. No wonder Ikuto's gay."

The popular group turned around, looking up at Amu and her friends.

"You're pathetic. You're spying on us?"

"Shut up! We have a reason."

"And that is?"

"We want you for our group."

"When I rule over hell."

"Am! Come on!We wanna go! You promised we can stay over tonight!" Amanda and Karlee whined, making Amu sigh.

"Whatever. You pathetic people? Stay away. Until I see you change your ways. I don't fucking like you." And with that, Am walked away with his friends, leaving Ikuto and the others dumbstruck. Making Ikuto smirk, "Oh yes, this will be a new, favorite game."

And that dear readers? Is how for the second time in a day Amu Hinamori told off Ikuto Tsukiyomi and his group? And how he became more intrigued with her.

_Preview for chapter 6,_

Oh no. He didn't.

_It was a full day, which meant gym. Joy. "So Am, where are you going to change." "You'll see Tadase." He smiled at him as they rode her board down the hall, avoiding everyone._

"_Alright! Go change for Gym!" Am smirked as girls and guys rushed past him, heading towards their affiliated locker rooms. "YOU! HINAMORI! WHERE ARE YOU CHANGING?" "Oh me? I'm changing..."_

_**Happy my dear readers?**_

_**I hope you like it.**_

_**Next chapter we meet a new girl'**_

_**and learn some interesting things.**_

_**Remember my sexy bitches**_

_**Read**_

_**Rate**_

_**Review**_

_**Ta ta for now**_

_**Love Manda~**_

_**Edited! So fast too! :D **_

_**By this rate I can have like so many new chapters up in time for Halloween **_


	6. Oh No He didn

_**Hello my dear readers!**_

_**It's that time again**_

_**where I**_

_**write you an amazing chapter**_

_**of a story I wrote in freshman year of high school**_

_**So please enjoy**_

**Oh no. He didn't.**

_**Hope you like it**_

As the group walked, soon Tadase and Rima took their leave. "Bye, Am! Oh! Remember, tomorrow's gym! Just making sure you remember!" Tadase yelled. He smiled as he and Rima went the other way, making Amu sigh. "So, Amu, what you gonna do?" Kukai raised an eyebrow,as a smirk appeared on Amu's face, "Easy. 'Change' Dur." She grinned then poked him, "You're it." And thus, she ran away with her friends chasing her, laughing as she did so.

They ended up chasing her back to her 3 story home, a good portion of them exhausted from chasing the surprisingly fast Amu. After arguing and bemoaning that she's too fast, they all followed Amu back into her house and up the stairs into her bedroom. Now, her room was amazing, no really it was with it's black and blue walls, the blue and black Christmas lights handing from the wall all round. Her mother hated it, which made her love it even more. Amu's room was like a boys paradise, so to speak. There were about 5 or 6 black and bean bags that were scattered at the foot of her full sized bed, a 50 inch flat screen TV that was hooked up to her x-box 360, ps3, and her game cube. Stacks of her video games were found on top of her dresser, which had a mirror hanging above it and random shirts around it. Add in her own private bathroom and Amu was a very lucky girl indeed.

"Amu? Can we stay the night? My mom's pretty mad at me that I stopped wearing my school uniform."

"Stay OUT of my bed. And my shirt."

"But Amu!"

"Amanda!"

"Fine!"

The smaller girl sat on her boyfriend's lap, and fell asleep, a blanket over the two. Soon one by one, her friends were passed out on her bean bags. She undid the binder, pulled on a tank top and baggy shorts, then climbed into bed.

The next morning she sat up again, groggy as hell. She bound her chest, pulled some black guy jeans over her shorts, a black wife beater, and a black Escape the Fate t-shirt over that. She ran her ear buds through her shirts, tucking her trusted iPod in her pocket. Armed with her baseball cap on her head, and bag over her shoulder, she was ready to torture that poor school. She wrote out a note to her friends to feel free to borrow clothes, then left for her day of 'evil doings.'

She ran down the stairs, grabbed her board, and left for school, smirking. She put on her favorite song, Demons by Imagine Dragons, and sang along, lowering her voice an octave down. She didn't give a damn if she was off key, it was one of her favorite songs that made her feel...well something.

_When the days are cold__  
__And the cards all fold__  
__And the saints we see__  
__Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail__  
__And the ones we hail__  
__Are the worst of all__  
__And the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth__  
__I wanna shelter you__  
__But with the beast inside__  
__There's nowhere we can hid__e_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come__  
__This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat__  
__Look into my eyes__  
__It's where my demons hide__  
__It's where my demons hide_

___Don't get too close__  
__It's dark inside__  
__It's where my demons hide__  
__It's where my demons hide_

_When the curtain's call__  
__Is the last of all__  
__When the lights fade out__  
__All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave__  
__And the masquerade__  
__Will come calling out__  
__At the mess you've made_

_Don't want to let you down__  
__But I am hell bound__  
__Though this is all for you__  
__Don't want to hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed__  
__We still are made of greed__  
__This is my kingdom come_  
_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat__  
__Look into my eyes__  
__It's where my demons hide__  
__It's where my demons hide_

___Don't get too close__  
__It's dark inside__  
__It's where my demons hide__  
__It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make__  
__I say it's up to fate__  
__It's woven in my soul__  
__I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright__  
__I want to save that light__  
__I can't escape this now__  
__Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat__  
__Look into my eyes__  
__It's where my demons hide__  
__It's where my demons hide_

___Don't get too close__  
__It's dark inside__  
__It's where my demons hide__  
__It's where my demons hide_

By the time the song ended, he was in front of the school. There he met up with Tadase, who was in light blue skinnies, a Lady Gaga shirt, and his rainbow converse. "Morning Tadase!" Am said, as he smiled, "Wanna ride?" "Sure. Why not." Tadase said as he shrugged and got on to the skateboard with Am and held on for dear life, as Am zoomed through the school.

"It's a full day, which means gym. Joy."

"So, Am, where are you going to change?"

"You'll see Tadase."

He smiled at him as they rode his board down the hall, avoiding everyone. They stopped in front of their class, "Which is this?"

"Spanish, deary."

"Awesome!"

"YOU LIKE THIS?"

"YES!"

Am yawned as they rode in, and after yet again his explanations, they all sat down. When the bell rang, they went to the gym. The teacher looked at the group of kids, and rolled his eyes.

"Alright! Go change for Gym!" Am smirked as girls and guys rushed past him, heading towards their affiliated locker rooms.

"YOU! HINAMORI! WHERE ARE YOU CHANGING!"

"Oh me? I'm changing here."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HERE?! JUST GO GET CHANGED!"

Everyone by now was in their own gym uniforms, the girls in short shorts and tank tops, while the guys threw on whatever they had, usually a tank top and shorts.

"Alright."

Am threw his bag to the side off gym, his board, and his hat. "Just because you asked so nicely." He pulled his Escape The Fate t-shirt off, showing off his back wife beater, and undid his jeans, sliding them down his legs, revealing the shorts he slept in, and threw them into the pile of his stuff.

The teacher's eyes widened, "HINAMORI! YOU'RE GONNA GET IN TROUBLE!"

"Not likely. I have full power over where I change and where I board. So shut the fuck up." Everyone gasped at his language. The teacher went to yell, but saw the note Am put on his clipboard. "Hmph... Well. Today we start dodgeball! Grab your team and let's go." "Teacher! I'm using my iPod." "Fine by me." Am smirked and blasted music as the whistle was blown, warning them they had 5 minutes left to choose teams. Amu looked over at the opposite team and smirked.

Ikuto, Utau, Nadeshiko, Nagihiko, Yaya, and Kairi were there, along with a few other kids. Amu looked at her team and her smirk widened. She had Tadase and Rima, with a few other really good people. "Oi! Just give me the ball and dodge!" She yelled as the whistle was blown, starting the game.

Ikuto smirked; he would get the pink haired freak for what happened yesterday.

_**Yes! a cliffy! I'm mean! xD**_

_**Well dear readers**_

_**today's song was Demons by Imagine Dragons**_

_**and now a preview for the enxt chapter**_

**DODGEBALL! Am style**

_Am smirked, "Nice try. MY turn now." He picked up the ball and..._

_As the music flowed through him, he sang in a soft, deeper voice, "You're Love's pariah, her renegade. I know it's not in my head, it's not in my head, you're a walking disaster, you need to grow up, I wish you nothing more, nothing more." _

_**And there we go! Hope you like it!**_

_**And if you have ANY questions feel free to message me**_

_**Love Manda**_

_**Remember**_

_**Read**_

_**Rate**_

_**Review**_

_**Ah, edited. Sorry been away so long, my lovelys. **_


	7. Dodgeball! Am Style!

_**Aight I know it's been a while. But I've been busy**_

_**2 month anniversary yesterday I love you boo! :D**_

_**School**_

_**Bummer**_

_**new ideas**_

_**so yeah**_

_**I hope you like**_

**Dodgeball Am style!**

Am smirked as the whistle went off. "Ready to lose, Ikuto?" "Bring it, Am. I mean I know I'm going to win." Am rolled his eyes as the other team ran and grabbed all of the balls. "'Everyone! Dodge and give to me!" Am ordered as he ducked a ball thrown by Nadeshiko.

"Oi! That had a chance of hitting me!"

Am laughed and turned his music up, so loud everyone in the gym heard it.

"Oi! You're gonna bust your ear drums!" Ikuto yelled, having no idea why he gave a fuck.

"I won't! I know I won't!"

He laughed as someone flung a ball at him, which he caught while wearing a dangerous smirk.

Am smirked, "Nice try. MY turn now." He picked up the ball and flung it with such a velocity that when it hit Nagihiko in the balls, he ended up squeaking like a girl as he managed to say, "Mommy." He whimpered as he fell to the ground, holding his injury.

The game raged on, Am and his team taking the others out. But Am's music was still at full blast, like a kind of power over the music flowed through him, he sang in a soft, deeper voice,

"You're Love's pariah, her renegade. I know it's not in my head, it's not in my head. You're a walking disaster, you need to grow up, I wish you nothing more. Nothing more." Am was so lost in the music, he almost got hit in the face by one of the balls. Snapping out of his music phase, he dodged and flung another ball back, smacking one of the non-relevant people in the face.

Am laughed and dodged as Kairi tried to throw one of the balls at him. "Nice try little dude!"

Am smirked again, but his smirk faltered when he heard something that fueled his anger even more.

"Ow! Guys, stop ow ow! I'm out, so STOP!"

Am turned his head to where Tadase's plea for them to stop came from, and the sight made his blood boil and anger pump through his veins. Tadase was curled in a ball as everyone else on the other side threw balls at him, laughing and making fun of him.

Something in Amu snapped, as she picked up a stray ball and glared at them, plans of revenge coming to her mind.

"OI! YOU ASSHOLES! WHAT THE HELL!"

She flung the ball, hitting Utau in the face. A satisfying crack was heard through the whole gym, blood pouring from her nose. She screamed so loud the glass almost broke.

"MY NOSE! MY PRECIOUS NOSE! WHATS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM! SO WHAT I HIT THE GAY PUSSY?! HE DESERVED IT!"

Am's eye twitched as the 'group' backed up Utau, except for Nagi. He sat up and inched away, scared of Am. Everyone else on either team started to back up as they felt the evil aura that seemed to pulse around Am's entire being...Well that is, except for the 'popular' group, who just smirked or smiled; all oblivious to the beating that they were going to get.

"You mother fuckers. Gay bashing. Really? You're pathetic. Lower than the scum of the earth."

He picked up two balls and threw them at Ikuto with skilled precision, hitting him in both the face and the balls, making him cry out in pain. Then a ball went at Nadeshiko's head, Yaya's stomach, and Kairi's balls. "You're pathetic. Don't bother me again." He walked over to his stuff and pulled his jeans and t-shirt back on, shoving his hat on his head. Am walked over to Nagihiko and helped him up, smiling.

"Aight man, no hard feelings? You didn't join in. You're cool now." She patted his back and helped Tadase up, who was now bleeding from his nose and had multiple bruises on his arms. "Aiya. Fuck the rest of the day, I'm taking you home now. Rima and Nagi? Follow if you wish I so don't care." He grabbed his bag and board, leading Tadase into the locker room and helped him change, comforting the boy as much as he could

He helped him get back in his regular clothes and lead him to the office, where he explained that the two and possibly two more were going home early no questions asked. The secretary nodded as the two left, scared of young Am. Am held Tadase tight as he walked him to his house, making Tadase gasp softly at the mansion like place that stood before him. "Hush now love. I'll take you and get you all bandaged up kay?"

Tadase nodded numbly as he led him inside up to his blue and black room, setting him on the bed. He held a wet cloth to his nose as he looked around the room, scowling. It was already 11 in the damn morning and his friends were still asleep. Well... He couldn't have that now could he?

_**Ah cliffys. fun**_

_**Now I put that scene in there for a reason.**_

_**I've seen kids who are gay or bi**_

_**get their asses kicked like that in**_

_**games like dodge ball and such. Football is worse.**_

_**American mind you my readers in Europe.**_

_**Help stop bullying gays.**_

_**Listen I have a story to tell**_

_**about idiots in America who hate gays**_

_**and bis for NO reason**_

_**if you want me to write it out my next chapter**_

_**please review the story saying**_

"**I'd like to hear why people in america are ignorant."**

_**Or PMS me kay?**_

_**I love you all**_

_**and I hope I didn't offend anyone**_

_**not all people are mean to gays and bis**_

_**just some**_

_**Love Manda**_

_**Read**_

_**Review**_

_**Love it**_

_**This is freshly edited, I hope you enjoyed it. **_


	8. Secrets reveled? Wait what!

_**Well Hell!**_

_**That my dear SC fans is my newest story**_

_**go check it out since I like wrote it!**_

_**Duh**_

_**Now I'm like happy about the positive reviews**_

_**I got about people who don't like Gays or Bi's**_

_**being bullied**_

_**I love you guys**_

_**now I understand you wanna know what happened**_

_**so it'll be put in the story**_

_**now I will maybe change the names**_

_**but I want you people to spread the word**_

_**Bullying is wrong no matter gender or sexuality**_

_**Thanks**_

_**now enjoy**_

**Secrets reveled? Wait what!**

Am chuckled as he placed a hand on Tadase's shoulder, being weary of it. "Observe love." He walked over to Amanda, who was nestled on Josh's lap fast asleep, smiling.

"Ah... Let's see."

He woke up Amanda gently, and then smirked. Amanda blinked and grinned, "Lemme do it! Am please!"

"Sure why not."

"Wait. Alright yay!"

He sat next to Tadase and smiled, "HI! Oh watch this!" She cleared her throat, "Ehhem! Joshiebaby! Big brothers! Karlee! Kristen! I'm pregnant!"

Tadase blinked and all his new friends from the day before were on their feet, half the boys checking the small girl over and half glaring at Josh. Josh was the first one to speak, timid. "Baby you're pregnant? With my baby?" Amanda giggled, "No silly! We ever did it duh! I was kidding! Cause Am wanted you awake!" She giggled again then actually looked over Tadase. Her brown eyes widened and looked a Am.

"W..what happened to Tadase! Who hurt him! Lemme at em!"

Tadase flinched at the anger in Amanda's voice. Who knew the little girl was scary?

"Amanda, love, calm down now."

"Josh if you want to be my first I suggest you HUSH!"

"Amanda! We were playing Dodgeball and _they_ were going all out on him. I wasn't fast enough to help."

He hung his head, making Amanda grab his hand. "Am! It's fine smile for me!" Am looked up and smiled softly, "Why can't I ever be sad around you?"

"CAUSE! I'm adorable!"

Tadase laughed, "Thanks for your concern Amanda. That makes me feel a little better but it hurts no one really knows this..."

The others sat down as Amanda held Tadase' hand.

"I do. Tadase I know it. Well... not me but my big brother."

She smiled sadly, which made Am stand up and put a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder, "You don't have to do this."

"I do I do."

She smiled as Am sighed and sat at hher feet, looking up. The others sighed; they knew this was hard for her.

"Well. I have a big brother. Actually I have big brothers. Biological ones who are at home. There's James, who scarily looks like James here. Daemon, whose he oldest, Jasper the nicest, Joey the stoner, and Logan. God. Logan's only a few months older... Any way. Daemon is bi, like me! And Logan… Logan's straight up gay. So... A while ago, my friend Joel, whose also gay, started to date Logan. Logan and Joel were so happy! Then... We were at school, talking all of us! Daemon, James, Jasper, Joey, Logan and Joel. And me duh. The... The football team walked up and shoved Logan, because he was wearing a purple tank top and black skinnys."

"He loved that outfit. So they shoved him again and he hurt his arm, bruising it. They threw him in the trash! God! Joel got mad and tried to fight back. But... They went too far! They beat him up so bad! He.. he was covered in blood and they threw him in the trash! He was... he ws bleeding! I got mad and broke on of their noses, and they ran... We took Joel to the hospital and his arm was broken and he had a concussion! When we were all in the principal's office the football team's they did it because, 'The gay's aren't normal. They deserved it.' I hadn't cried so much in my life.."

Amanda sniffed, tears pouring down her cheeks. Josh stood up and pulled her into his arms, muttering softly. Am stood up and helped Tadase up, "See. We get it man. Besides, you're our friend we'll always care about you."

Tadase smiled and teared up a bit, "Thanks Am."

He hugged Am tight, "You're the best."

"Of course love."

He laughed. "Would you like to stay the night and borrow clothes? I don't think Amanda will let you leave, you're too nice. And she's seen a potential new brother in you."

Tadase blushed lightly, "She.. She thinks of me like a brother? Sure. I'll stay."

"Great! Now come this way..."

Am lead Tadase to his closet just as the doorbell rang.

"Damn. I'll be right back." He left his room and walked down the stairs, opening the front door.

"Hey what's up? Rima, Nagi see ya found the place alright?"

Nagihiko gulped, "Yeah. This is a... Big house."

"Yeah I know. Come on in!"

Amu led the two up to her room, introducing Nagi to everyone as a new friend.

Of course, Amanda launched herself at him and said something about little brother. Josh laughed and they sat around, talking about everything.

"Hey Tadase? I'm sorry. I just followed Ikuto around. You're cool. Sorry I was an ass."

"Its fine hun!"

Tadase laughed, "You're an awesome guy and I'm glad we are friends."

Everyone smiled and was talking when yet again that blasted doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!"

Amanda yelled as she got up and bounded down the stairs, opening the door.

"HI! Wait... AM! WE HAVE TROUBLE!"

There at the door stood Ikuto, smirking.

_**Ah the fun of writing.**_

_**I hope you like it! Now the story in this is true**_

_**but things have been changed for the purpose of my friends.**_

_**Remember loves**_

_**if you have a story about someone you love**_

_**being bullied because their gay or bi**_

_**I'd love to hear it and add it in**_

_**To of course support people who are bullied**_

_**Trust me**_

_**Love Manda**_

_**Read**_

_**Review**_

_**Love it.**_

_**BTW**_

_**anyone who is a beta**_

_**I need one o.O**_

_**Help kay? love Manda**_

_**I edited it **_

_**And I hope you like it. No, I hope you love it. I take pride in my work. **_


	9. What the HELL you doing here?

_**Well Hell! This story must be good! Over 80 reviews! :D**_

_**Now now let's start it off with**_

_**I own nothing got it?**_

_**Good**_

_**Now let's begin**_

**What the HELL you doing here?**

Amu bit her lip to stop the growl that wanted to leave her lips so bad.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Visiting a friend is that wrong?"

"Who said you were my friend?"

"Oh no not you I meant Nagi and Rima."

"Really. Did you really just say that?"

Before Ikuto could get another word in, someone loud screamed. "BIG BROTHER! ASS! WHY'D YOU LEAVE ME!"

Up Amu's stairs bounded a girl. When the girl stopped in front of the door, she held her knees and took a lot of deep breaths before standing up straight next to Ikuto. Amu and Amanda raised an eyebrow at the girl, looking her up and down at the same time. The girl was taller then Amanda, then again who wasn't? She had a matching complexion to Ikuto, but she had dark brown hair that reached mid back. She had these deep hazel eyes that would turn green when she was mad, rare occasion mind you.

"Whose the twerp?"

Amu asked, leaning on door frame. Ikuto blinked and groaned, "This is my little sister. Kara. Kara? Why the fuck you here dammit?"

"Mom told you to stay close to me! I'm still a freshmen and STILL can't remember how to get home."

Amanda smirked and reached to pull the girl into a hug when Amu grabbed her ear.

"Watch it pervert. You can't harass freshmen from Seiyo. Go do that at SFP."

"Cruel Am."

"Yes yes now go upstairs and comfort Josh. I think he's still scared you might really be knocked up."

The little girls' eyes widened as she ran up the stairs into her loving boyfriends arms.

"So you. Explain how did you know where I lived and why'd you follow me?"

"Simple. I followed you here. And I came because I noticed that Nagihiko had followed you."

"Sure sure. Now go and run along with your adorable sister. Who I say doesn't even LOOK like you."

"Well excuse me I didn't inherit my dad's traits. No no it's MY fault I look like my mother," The younger girl replied, glaring at Amu.

Amu laughed, "I like this girl. She's got spunk. And a normal sense of fashion."

Kara blinked and looked down at her simple white shirt and blue jeans, her hair in a loose braid.

"Alright Ikuto. Tell you what. If your group can be nice to me and MY friends? For a month? Sure. I'll be your friend. Kay? Now I gotta go upstairs and pray to god that my perverted little friend isn't unho-"

Ah. Amu was to late. Rima let out a piercing scream as Amanda ran down the stairs.

"I'M SORRY!"

Amanda ran past Ikuto and Kara down the steps and was about to make it out the gate when she collided with 5 much taller and much older boys. Well… One didn't look to much older but still.

Amu blinked and grinned, running down the stairs to said boys.

"DAEMON! JASPER! ASSFUCKER! JOEL! LOGAN!"

Amanda sat up and blinked, grinning. She lifted her arms up like a little kid did to their parent. One of the boys, who had black hair and yellow piercing eyes picked up and held her close, "Mandy I told you don't run to much!"

"Look out! It's AM!"

Amu tackled the little group, sitting on a boy who was obviously 6'3 with hair and eyes matching Amanda's. Which meant you could tell he was Amanda's older brother.

The boy growled at Am, "Get the FUCK off me Am!"

"Make me James! Wait! No it's assfucker!"

James glared at Amu, who smirked. "Bye." She got up and ran away from James, who was struggling to sit up.

She ran past Ikuto and stopped, smiling.

"I suggest you either swear it now or well. Let's say it won't end good!"

Ikuto blinked, "Sure. But when did you start calling me Ikuto?"

"When I found your last name to long and boring bye!"

Amu ran into the house and up the stairs, disappearing from Iktuo's sight.

Kara pulled on his hand, "Come on let's get home. Or queen bitch is gonna go psycho on our ass again." Ikuto nodded and followed his little sister past the mass group of people near the gate.

As Ikuto walked away, he smiled. He thought that this'd be easy. Yeah fucking right.

_**HA! I DID THIS IN LIKE 30 MINUTES!**_

_**Go me!**_

_**Ahhah anyway I am so glad**_

_**You guys like my story **_

_**And want me to update more. **_

_**I like am really glad. **_

_**Now I hope you all still remember**_

_**Gay bullying is wrong**_

_**Glad ya do**_

_**Remember**_

_**Read**_

_**Rate**_

_**Review**_

_**Love**_

_**Suscribe**_

_**Love Manda**_


	10. Well isn't this fun

_**Welcome one and all to my 10th chapter of**_

**Just the way I am**

_**Ha**_

_**If Only I was like my characters and didn't give a fuck**_

_**Yaeh**_

_**Sure**_

_**Anyway**_

_**I'm glad you all love this**_

_**And I guess inspiration is amazing because well**_

_**Here you go!**_

_**This my dears is**_

**Well isn't this fun**

The next day, well. It was interesting I will tell you that.

Am skated into Seiyo prep with Tadase, who was in borrowed black skinny jeans, and a tight purple tank top. His signature rainbow converse however, was still on his feet. Am wore his usual baseball cap with black jeans, a blue wife beater, a black/white hoodie, and his black vans. They rode through their morning classes together, not one rude word spoken to them by Ikuto or his group.

Well.. Just Ikuto didn't say anything, at all. But Utau and the others were glaring at the two best friends, glowering at them ever. It was hilarious. By the time lunch rolled around, Am and Tadase were sitting outside, talking and laughing. Rima and Nagihikjo decided to sit with them, talking about their new friends and such. While they were talking, a group of kids that thought they were cool but weren't? Walked over and started to talk trash about Tadase.

"OH MY GOD! GUYS I FOUND HIM! Hi! I'm Cynthia and like welcome to Seiyo high!"

Am looked over the girl, Cynthia and rolled his eyes. The girl was obviously fake. She had obviously bleached blonde hair and blue contacts, while wearing a short pink skirt and a tight pink tank. You could even tell she had fake tits. Just you knew.

"Yo man. I've been here for like… 2 days now. Why do you wanna be around me now?"

"Well like. We were kinda scared that you were with the fag. But ANYWAY! I and the gang want you to hang with us! We are all like super popular and rich. But NOTHING like the people from Ikuto's group. So what you say?"

Now, Ikuto was a little away from them and wanted to join Am when he heard the ehhem supposed popular group. He decided to swing back and see how Am would take hold of the situation.

Oh it was funny. He stood up and looked at Cynthia, a smirk on his face.

"You think my best friend isn't worth my time? You my dear aren't worth my time. You're just a fucking whore who wants to see if I'd fuck her. News flash. You're to fucking fake to fuck. And besides. You're not popular or anything just fucking desperate. Tadase at least is there for me. He is a good person and a good friend which is WHY I am always around him. So do me a favor, stop thinking about sucking some fucking cock and get a life."

And Am smirked as Cynthia's eyes widened, "How DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

"Well dear if you must be like that I can smack the fucking sense into you."

"You wouldn't dare hit me. Boys never hit girls."

"I'm not normal now am I? So go ahead and say something bad about my best friend. See what happens."

"What? Seriously? He probably sucks more cock then I ever have."

And with that Am cocked his fist and punched Cynthia right in the nose. There was a satisfying crunch heard throughout the yard, much like the sound Utau's nose made.

"I told you don't fuck with me."

He smirked and sat down with his friends, and started to talk with them. Ikuto laughed and walked up to them, "Well well. Am that was an impressive hit."

"Well like I said. No one fucks with my friend, so you wanna sit and chat man?"

"Sure why not."

Iktuo plopped down between Tadase and Am, who were talking about music.

"But Am! Never Shout Never is amazing!"

"But no one beats out Asking Alexandria!"

"Whoa whoa whoa you like Asking Alexandria?"

Am blinked and smirked at Ikuto, "Of course I do. Best band ever."

"What's your favorite song?"

"Not The Average American you?

"A candlelight dinner with Inamorta."

"Sweet!"

They high fived and laughed, while the others raised eyebrows then joined in on the laughing as well. But from that point on? Ikuto and Amu were slowly but surely starting to become friends. And best friends at that.

_**Ah I know its unclear but hell**_

_**It's a short sweet chapter**_

_**And next?**_

_**Well**_

_**Alright everyone**_

_**Who ever is my 100th reviewer will most defiantly get a sneak preview at the plots for the next 5 chapters**_

_**So start reviewing!**_

_**Lazy bums**_

_**Read**_

_**Rate**_

_**Review**_

_**Love it**_

_**Subscribe**_

_**Love Manda**_

_**AND EDITED! :D**_


	11. This isn't gonna end good now is it?

_**Aight aight**_

_**Now to whoever wrote I was judgemental?**_

_**There ARE idiots here in America**_

_**Hell even NYC**_

_**Not everyone is against gays and Bi's**_

_**But there are people who are**_

_**I ain't judgmental**_

_**I know the truth**_

_**I've seen it**_

_**And hell like I want to see people I lose get hurt because of this**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Right**_

_**Now now monami's**_

_**I only have**_

_**95 reviews**_

_**5 more to go**_

_**Now onto my chapter**_

**This isn't gonna end good now is it?**

Well., after that day, where Amu protected Tadase from the most fake bitches in the world? Her and Ikuto got closer as friends. Turned out they had a lot in common, they both loved Asking Alexandria. They both skated, hated preppy clothes and very preppy girls. Loved watching American Baseball. Especially the Yankees. They loved the same books and same types of sneakers.

Oh yeah. They were good friends.

Well. One day however, could change everything.

Amu was at home talking with Amanda and Karlee in her room when Amu's mother, June, walked in.

"Amu. Dear. We need to talk."

Amu looked up at her mother, yawning.

"Sure what's up."

"It's that time of the year again."

Amu's eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

"No. No way man. Don't do this to me."

"Yup. The charity ball will be next weekend. And you're going as Amu Marie Hinamori. Not Am Michael Hinamori. Got it?"

"But mom! Don't make me do this!"

"No discussion about this! You're getting your wig tomorrow since I can't have a daughter that.. That looks like a fucking boy!"

"I'm not going. I ain't doing this!"

"I swear to god you are. If you want those new steel toed combat boots you've been going on about I suggest you get ready for the ball."

And with that June slammed the door and went down the hall, shaking her head.

In the room, Amanda and Karlee were feeling bad for Amu... Sort of.

Amanda was laughing her little white ass off and fell off the bed in doing so.

Karlee was kinder and held her laughter in.

"What am I gonna dooooo."

Amu groaned and buried her face in her pillow.

"Come on Amu. Don't worry. We'll help you. And sadly since you're going we KNOW everyone else is going. Sigh. Anyway we can throw in our own touch, say like all black? Or yin yang!"

Amanda sat up and giggled as the thoughts ran through her mind. Since Amanda was a writer in her spare time, she could create the perfect outfit for her friends no matter her mood.

"Seriously?"

"Yup!"

"Joy. Come on let's get everything planned out."

Amu stood up with the two other girls and they got to work on the planning.

Over the next week, Amu juggled hanging out with Tadase, Ikuto, Rima, and Nagihiko as best as she could while working with Amanda and Karlee for the ball.

Ah that precious night arrived much too early to Amu's taste but what's done is done.

That night they were going to hold the event in not Amu's home that everyone knew, but in a hotel they were renting for the occasion.

That night however, would be what made Ikuto fall in love with someone he THINKS is a guy…

_**Yeah I'm done I know short…**_

_**Jk! Here's more! XD**_

Amu groaned. That day had come. The day of.. Ugh that stupid charity ball!

Amu stood in front of the full length mirror and sighed.

Her short hair was replaced with a long pink wig, which was done in soft curls that hung around her. Light make up was applied to her, since her beauty was amazing as she was told. The dress that Amanda had taken the time to sew was on her, making her look magnificent.

It was a half black and half white dress made of silk, basically what Amanda called the 'yin yang dress.' Half of the dress, as expected, was made of a fine midnight black silk, while the other half was made of the same material, just virgin white. The dress itself was a floor length halter dress. And might I say she looked ravishing. See when she undid the binder; her breasts were around a D40. Bigger than most girls but nothing like Amanda who says she was cursed.

Sighing, Amu touched the mirror, looking at herself. She really wished she didn't have to go through this.

There was a knock at the door and Amu opened it, smiling.

"Wow. For a boy you clean up good!"

Amu glared and let Amanda in, "Shut up midget."

"Yeah yeah. I love you to."

Amanda giggled her now pin straight hair falling everywhere. She wore a dress similar to Amu's but instead of white it was a dark green, mixing perfectly with the black. She didn't wear any make up except for some minty lip gloss but that's it.

Amanda narrowed her eyes, "Where's your bloody shoes?"

Amu gulped and rubbed her neck, "Well. See the thing is? Um. I er?"

"BLOODY HELL! IT'S JUST FLATS! PUT THEM ON! I HAVE EM ON!"

"Amanda shouldn't you wear heels?"

"Why?"

Amanda raised an eyebrow, a go ahead say it see what happens look on her face.

"Cause. I assume it's a pain in the ass your boyfriends a good foot and 5 inches taller. So put on some heels and maybe he won't have to bend so much.."

Amanda's eye twitched as she pulled Amu down to her height, "Shoe's on now. Or else I will make you go out there fucking naked."

Amu laughed and pulled on the black flat that were hidden by her dress.

"Come on, Manda, let's go. Seems our parent's want us to make a grand entrance."

"Not sure why huh? My mom's a teacher and my dad's your dad's partner. Nothing big."

"I agree. But see at least you have a boy waiting at the bottom of the stairs. I'm gonna have to mingle. Joy."

"Shut up! Ahhah. But hell it could be worse."

"True. Let's go."

The girls walked out arm in arm to the main staircase which led into the main hall where the ball was being held.

"And now ladies and gentlemen we would love to introduce Amanda Gabriella Do and Amu Marie Hinamori!"

The girls stood at the top of the staircase, scanning the room.

Amu's honey eyes widened when she saw a particular blue haired boy she never thought to see anywhere near here….

_**Well hell. Guess that's another chapter written!**_

_**Seems I'm 2 reviews away! So come on people!**_

_**And if you don't have an account get one so I can message you the plots**_

_**The winner will be announced next chapter so I'm sorry that plot will**_

_**Well**_

_**Be announced**_

_**When ya read it..**_

_**So yeah I hope you enjoyed this chapter**_

_**Exciting**_

_**I love you guys!**_

_**Remember**_

_**Read**_

_**Rate**_

_**Review**_

_**Subscribe**_

_**Love it**_

_**Love Manda**_

_**EDITEDDD YAY YAY YAY :D**_


	12. Amu's Hell The ball xx

_**Ahhhhhh I can't WAIT to add this new chapter**_

_**Of a story that's gotten over 120 reviews!**_

_**I'd LOVE to say TheHyuugaaMegumii**_

_**Was my 100th reviewer**_

_**So congrats love**_

_**I'll message you the plots as soon as I can kay?**_

_**Hope you all like**_

**Amu's Hell. The ball x.x**

Amu momentarily froze when she saw the head of blue hair but she shook it off, nah it couldn't... Could it?

Ah but it was. She put on a million dollar smile and waved at the crowd, walking down the large elegant staircase into the ball room, still smiling.

And at the bottom, like she expected, Josh was waiting for Amanda's hand. Amanda blushed lightly and took it, shooting Amu a 'sorry but I missed him' look.

Amu rolled her eyes and was about to walk towards Skye, whom she must admit looked amazing in his simple black/green suit. And she was a sucker for guys in black.

But before she could get away, someone tapped her shoulder and gold honey eyes met midnight blue, startling her in the least.

"Excuse me. Do I know you?"

She asked in a softer voice then her usual one, since after all. She looked like a girl now, better act like one as well.

"I'm so sorry. I thought you.. Thought you were my friend Am."

"Oh no no silly, I'm Amu. Am is my cousin on my father's side. He hates these things so he tends never to come to them."

Ikuto chuckled, "My name's Ikuto. Ikuto Tsukiyomi. I happen to be one of your cousins new friends at Seiyo High."

"Really? Am said he thought you were gay. Then an asshole. Now you're an OK friend. But he is still convinced you're gay. I wonder, how does it feel being an in the closet gay guy?"

Ikuto paled, great. His so called friend made him look like an idiot. And he just did the same in front of the hot girl in front of him. Just fucking fantastic. Just wait until he caught Am on Monday. He was so dead. How dare he ruin his chances with a hot girl? God dammit. He started to mope as he thought about how unlucky he was.

"But I'll tell you a secret. You're not so bad. And maybe you're not fully gay. Just about 70 percent. Ah there's Skye. Skye!"

She turned and walked away from Ikuto, leaving him stunned once more.

She walked up to Skye and hugged him, giggling slightly.

"Dance with me?"

He raised an eyebrow, "When does the elusive Amu giggle. Or dance?"

"When she wants new steel toed combat boots her mother promised if she acted like a normal girl."

Skye laughed, "Nice! Sure I will. And I'm sure the guys would love to dance as well. Not like every day you actually want to be a girl. Or dance. And might I say you look lovely tonight my dear?"

She smiled as he lead her out to the dance floor and started dancing with her, taking her away from the world.

Ikuto watched from the side, glaring. He felt angry! For what? A girl he just met dancing with another? His ehhem new kinda friend no less? Why the FUCK was he jealous? He shook his head and moved towards one of the tables, sitting down with his drink in hand. He was still a little bit sad, I mean if your friend had a super-hot cousin and he told her you were gay? Wouldn't you be sad too?

But he kept just staring at her, mesmerized. He watched her go from Skye to Josh to Erik to Ryan to Damion to James to Domingo to Brian, and then to whom he assumed was her father.

As Amu was passed from her best friend's father to Kukai, she rested her head on his shoulder as the two slowly danced. "Neh neh. Kukai. Are you enjoying tonight?" "Yeah. I am. You look beautiful, Amu. Do you regret now becoming the cross dresser you are?" "No... I don't think I ever will. Being a boy and detached…. It makes it easier to bear through the day." "I see. I'm sorry you know. I should have protected you. " "Shh, it's been over a year. By the way, your hand is dangerously close to my ass." Kukai couldn't help but smirk, and held her close as they swayed to the music.

It was times like these he got to see the true side of her. She maybe the toughest person he knows, but she was still a girl. And there were rare moments he saw this… vulnerable. As Ikuto watched the two, he felt envy. He felt envy for his friend holding Amu so close, like he was protecting her. He didn't understand it. Why was he jealous? He barely knew her!

Ikuto just sighed and took a sip of his drink, wishing that he could have some sort of alcohol. While he was contemplating, Amu sat next to him and sipped some water, "What I'd give for some sorta alcohol. This just sucks."

Ikuto's head whipped around and saw Amu, eyes opened wide.

Hell that idiot moved so fast he should have gotten whip lash.

"When'd you get here?"

"Couple seconds ago. My feet are killing me."

He laughed as he noticed a familiar smaller blond dancing with the man he assumed was Amu's father.

"Oh my God. Amu? Who's that blonde?"

"Mrs. Do, why?"

"That's my math teacher!"

"And Amanda's mom. She's dancing with Amanda's dad, Joe. But I call him uncle Hoebag for my own reasons."

"Holy shit does Am know?"

"Yup. Everyone in our group knows. Am claims that he can use this to cheat! And then Amanda smacks his head and scolds him for thinking of her mother like that."

Ikuto laughed and held his hand out, "May I get a dance, beautiful?"

"Sure."

She smiled and took his hand, as he lead her onto the dance floor.

As they danced, he noticed how….. Magnificent she was to him.

The way her pink hair flowed, her honey eyes sparkled. And most of all that rocking body, with full tits that made him wanna do very naughty things. Very. Naughty. Things. "_If Am knew what I was thinking of doing to his cousin, I don't think I'd have my balls anymore.' _He thought as he danced, but it wasn't his fault!

Who wouldn't want to get with her?

A girl with huge ta ta's is SOMETHING basically EVERY guy wants.

They danced for a while, sitting down for their dinner. While they ate, they talked and Amanda couldn't help but poke and tease at Amu about Ikuto, or the fact she was being girly.

Amu glared, "Be nice Amanda. Or I can tell Josh about that incident a few years ago."

The smaller girl blanched, making everyone start laughing.

After they ate, Ikuto lead Amu out to one of the balconies, the moon and stars making her beauty increase by tenfold.

"Amu… You're just beautiful."

"Thanks I guess. I better go soon ya know be- MMPH!"

Ikuto pressed his lips to her, cutting her off effectively.

Amu pulled back, shocked.

"You… you…"

She cock backed her fist and punched him in the jaw, effectively bruising it very badly. She picked up the ends of her dress and ran as quickly as possible away from Ikuto and up to the hotel room her parent's rented for the night and slammed the door so loudly everyone in the hotel probably heard it. Her back was to the door as she slid down to the floor, her fingers touching her lips.

Meanwhile, Ikuto was left outside, stunned and in mild pain.

That was a night neither of them would forget.

_**HA HA!**_

_**It took one sit down**_

_**To finish this**_

_**I hope you guys like it.**_

_**Soooo yeahh**_

_**Yay me :D**_

_**I'm like sick**_

_**So be amazed.**_

_**Remember**_

_**Read**_

_**Rate**_

_**Review**_

_**Subscribe**_

_**Love it**_

_**Love Manda**_

_**EDITEDDDDDDDDDDDD Hope you love it :D :D **_


	13. What… The HELL is going on! xx

_**Yes! Well I can't wait!**_

_**This will be one of my more fun chapters of Just the way I am!**_

_**And I!**_

_**Have idea based off a movie I watched when I was about to go to bed**_

_**It'll be either for Bella/Jasper**_

_**Or Amu/Ikuto**_

_**But I have 4 Am/Ik**_

_**So Bella/Jasper it is!**_

_**Read it pleaseee and thank you!**_

_**Also check out my story**_

**Bella's Quest!**

_**Arigoto!**_

_**Now on to**_

**What… The HELL is going on! X_X**

After Amu got over the initial shock of the… Kiss... She stood up and changed into basketball shorts and a wife beater, put the wig in its case, then climbed into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, she woke up silently and became yet again, Am.

With her binder, baggy jeans, vans, and her kingdom hearts t-shirt on she was ready for the day.

He got his bag, full of his 'girly self' clothes and left the hotel, while he was in deep thought.

He got home and went into his room, pulling out his cell phone.

"Never thought I'd end up calling them about… a boy matter."

He shuttered and called the gang, saying the same thing to them all. "I need to tell you something. ASAP. Get. Over. Now."

He lay on his bed and sighed his arm covering his eyes.

"What's going on? I don't get this! At all! Ugh!"

His phone rang, making him groan and answer with a, "What in god's name do you want?"

"Uh I wanted to know are you busy today, Am?"

He sat up, "Ah Tadase! Sorry but I am. Sorry I'll see you tomorrow ins school okay?"

"Uh… sure okay. I'll see you tomorrow Am!"

"Mhm I'll see you later. Bye."

She hung up and groaned, "Fuck the quietness!"

She sat up and plugged her iPod into her speakers and started blasting, _You're gonna go far kid _by The Offspring.

While she listened to her music, she thought about life and shit.

That is, until her favorite part of the song came on and just as her door opened, she sang along with it.

"_Now dance, fucker, dance_

_Man, he never had a chance _

_And no one even knew _

_It was really only you"_

Amanda walked in the room, her eyebrow raised.

"Alright just cause you asked, HEY FUCKER! GIVE US A DANCE YA LAD?"

She pulled Brian into the room and gave him a swift kick in the ass, "Start dancing!"

By then everyone had gotten in the room and EVERYONE was saying, "Dance fucker dance!"

Brian glared at Amu as he danced an Irish Jig, making them all laugh.

"Alright enough of the torture, we came here for a reason!"

Brian turned off the music and glared at Amu, "So what's the situation?"

She looked up at the ceiling, finding interest in the number of panels.

"Amu's just confused she got kissed last night! Byyyy the ever so annoying Ikutoooo."

Amanda sang as Amu glared at her, "Shut up!"

"It's true!"

"Just shut up!"

"But you love me!"

"Josh if you want your girlfriend to give you kids tell her shut the hell up!"

Josh pulled Amanda to his chest and glared at Amu, "That's enough baby no more antagonizing the love sick chick!"

Amu rolled her eyes and groaned, "I don't get this!"

"Get what?"

Amu smiled at Logan, "Why am I so…. Feely for Ikuto?"

"Well you share the same interests?"

"So? Same with everyone in this room."

"He is different from most guys."

"Well that's a maybe."

"And you love him!"

"It's not love! It's a friendship!"

Daemon chuckled from the other side of the room, "Lies lies lies. You like him more than that."

"I do NOT!"

"Alright alright then sure you don't."

"Did I mention I was mad at you old man?"

"Now why this time?"

"You ditched out on the ball last night. You, Logan, Joel, James, Joey AND Jasper!"

Daemon's eyes widened, "Now wait a minute, Amu, you know Amanda is gonna g-"

"I'm FURIOUS! Amu! Help me!"

Amanda pulled away from Josh and glared at her brothers, "You dead!"

"I'll help," Amu said in a sing song voice and proceeded to chase the 6 boys through her house, while their other friends cheered them on.

But while she ran, Amu was deep in thought. So deep in thought, that when she caught James, she didn't realize it until he started to struggle.

"Amu! Lemme go!"

She blinked and looked down at him, "Why?"

"Cause I'm older!"

"You're stupider."

"Shut up!"

"I'm right? And you're a senior to? Sad!"

She smirked as Amanda dragged Jasper and Daemon in.

"You wait here; I'll get the other three!"

Amanda bolted and returned with her remaining 2 brothers and Joel, "Now Amu, shall we?"

"We shall."

The girls tied all 6 boys down and plucked their eyebrows, applied makeup, waked their legs, arms, underarms, and lips, then well.

They shoved long girl wigs on each boy and forced them into bras, panties, stockings, skirts, and shirts along with ehhe, tissue tits as Amu named them.

After the boys were 'beautified' the girls lead the new improved boys into Amu's room and showed them off. Of course, Amanda bolted when the boys got loose but hell it was fun anyway.

And while Amu was laughing with her friends, she didn't notice she was slowly but surely falling for Ikuto, something she feared.

_**I hope you liked it neh?**_

_**This chapter is basically where Amu is figuring her feelings out**_

_**WHILE having fun making boys into**_

_**Beautiful ladies. So I hope you like this one**_

_**And I BEGS of thee to keep reading!**_

_**Remember!**_

_**Read**_

_**Rate**_

_**Review**_

_**Subscribe**_

_**Love it**_

_**Love Manda**_

_**Edited edited I hope you enjoyed**_


	14. Am's back And she's mad

_**Ah my mesume's I'm so sorry I haven't written in so long**_

_**I'm oh so sorry**_

_**My head's hurt for…**_

_**7 weeks wednesday**_

_**Joyish neh?**_

_**So today is the 53rd day**_

_**But I will write**_

_**And add more**_

_**To one of my beloved stories**_

_**People love oh so much kay?**_

_**Love ya'll :D**_

_**Now enjoy**_

**Am's back…. And she's mad**

After her friends left that day, Amu simply cleaned up her room from the mess and went to bed early. In the morning, when her brand new alarm clock rang, yet again she smashed it to small pieces with her fist, climbing out of bed looking and feeling like hell.

She bound her chest like always and looked in the mirror, a frown on her face.

"Fucking hell. Better fix up."

She smoother her unruly pink cropped hair down, and wiped her face with a Wet One. After that, she looked through her drawers, finding something perfect to wear. "Hell.. Guess I'm going fucking emo today. No matter."

She pulled on a blood red wife beater, a black Asking Alexandria t-shirt, black basketball shorts, and her signature black baggy jeans. She ran her iPod wire through her shirts and put both ear buds in her ears, cranking up the Asking Alexandria to max. Grabbing her board, a black beanie, and her bag, she made her way down the stairs and out the door.

Pulling the beanie on over her head, covering her ears and letting part of her pink hair stick out, she got on her board and made her way to school.

When he got there, she was pulled into a big hug by Tadase, who was going on about something.

"Oh my god Am! I missed you! I couldn't like wait for today! So yea! Ahhah!"

He pushed Tadase away gently and looked him over, chuckling to herself.

"Nice outfit Tadase."

"Thanks! Your friend Logan helped me out!"

Tadase was in gray skinny jeans with a white long sleeved v neck, gray converse for a change, and black sunglasses. "You do look like Logan when he was our age. But it's good on you man. Come on let's head in."

"Oh that's why I came out for you. We got first free so we can just hang outside…. Ya know and have fun."

He smiled, "Sure sure. Let's go neh? We'll see what we can do. I just gotta put some crap in my locker kay?"

"Sure sure. Do I gotta ride your board?"

"Not if you don't wanna. Now let's go."

He skated into the school hall, which was mostly empty due to everyone being in their classes. Tadase walked after her, not in any mood to run after his best friend in school. Or the world. Whichever was bigger.

As Am skated closer to his locker he noticed someone, someone he was very pissed at.

Skidding to a stop, with Tadase very far behind him,she glared at the person. And the person whom his wrath was aimed at? Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Dressed in dark denim skinny jeans with a zipped up green hoodie, Ikuto was leaning on the locker next to Am's, waiting for her. Noticing him, he smile and waved, "Hey man what's up?"

He picked up his board and put it on his back, then walked towards Ikuto. A glare etched into his face, hands closed into tight fists and an evil aura around him told Ikuto that his friend was mad.

"Hey Am? You okay?"

Am grabbed him by his collar and shoved him up against the lockers, banging his head in the process.

"Listen here. And listen well. If you ever touch my cousin again without her permission. And if you ever fucking KISS her again without asking her. I will kill you do you understand?"

"But she wanted that kiss."

Am slammed him harder against the lockers, just as Tadase came into view of the fight between his best friend and his ex-bully. He ran towards them, worry evident in his eyes.

"Heed my words Ikuto. Or else. Your ass is fucking grass."

"But she looked like she wanted it."

Ikuto smirked, but that didn't last long as Am cocked his fist and punched his face, hard.

"Am! Stop!"

Tadase made it to Am, pulling on his arm just before he could get another punch in

"Please don't do it Am. Please don't. Please don't."

Am looked at Tadase, and sighed. "Only for you."

He let go of Ikuto, making him drop to the floor, and then stepped back.

"You better listen to me Ikuto. Don't make me hurt you. Ever."

He picked up his board and went to his locker, throwing some books in then slammed the door, looking at her friends.

"I'll be outside. Call me when we have class."

With that, Am turned around and walked away, leaving his friends either scared or confused. Tadase helped Ikuto to his feet, worry still etched on his face, "You okay?"

Ikuto looked at Am's disappearing form, shaking his head.

"I don't think so Tadase. I don't think so."

_**Ah I'm glad I wrote this**_

_**Sorta**_

_**Anyway**_

_**I'm having a contest**_

_**I'm gonna write a plot for an up coming chapter**_

_**Near the end**_

_**Now I want anyone of you**_

_**To write me that chapter**_

_**And send it to me**_

_**Whose ever is the best will be published right here**_

_**I wish you all luck**_

_**And I hope you to compete in this**_

_**I wanna see how my readers think I'm gonna write this out**_

_**And btw**_

_**Go to my page and vote in my poll**_

_**I want YOU guys to chose who finds out Amu's a girl first**_

_**Kay?**_

_**Remember**_

_**Read**_

_**Rate**_

_**Review**_

_**Subscribe**_

_**Love it**_

_**Love Manda :3**_

_**Edited lovelies c:**_


	15. How can I apologize?

_**Oh my god**_

_**My dears**_

_**I'm very sorry for an update so late**_

_**I've been swamped with making up work -.-**_

_**So here we go**_

_**Into another adventure of Am and Ikuto**_

_**In**_

**How can I apologize? How can I show you I'm sorry.**

The rest of the day, was agonizing for Ikuto. His new best friend brushed him off every chance he got. In all their classes, Am would blast her music and do her work, ignoring everyone except Tadase. Utau and the others could sense the discomfort with Ikuto, which made Utau start to plan to take her Ikuto back.

Ikuto, who was suffering miserably, wished he knew how he could make it up to her. He decided to go to the gang, since they knew how Am ticked.

At around lunch, Ikuto, Am, Rima, Nagihiko, and Tadase were gathered under a tree, just sitting around and eating lunch. Amu sat with Tadase and blasted her music, which Ikuto could tell was Asking Alexandria. Ikuto went to talk to her, when Rima got in the way, eyes a blazing.

"How dare you. What the fuck did you DO TO HIM? He's so UPSET! He's like… An emo!"

"It's not my fault! I SWEAR!"

"You're the only one he hasn't talked to. At all today."

Ikuto looked down, his hair covering his eyes. "Look. I kissed his cousin Amu. And now this happened. It was an accident! Spur of the moment! Now he's like this?"

Am stood, "I'm mad yes. But give me my damn fucking time. That's it, fuck school I'm going home."

She gathered up her bags and went to leave, when Ikuto grabbed her hand.

"Am. Look. How can I make it up to you? How can I apologize?"

Am smirked, which was bad. Am smirking meant hell would break out soon enough.

"You wanna appease me? Alright. Tomorrow, be at my house at 6 in the morning. Tadase you're sleeping over. I'll make sure a couple of people do. And Ikuto? Be prepared. Come on, Tadase, we're going to class."

Tadase nodded and stood up, going with Amu back into the school. Ikuto gulped, this was gonna end bad for him that was for sure. The rest of the day, Amu was a little bit nicer to him, and that made him happy in relief. That evening, at Amu's home, Logan, Joel, Amanda, Tadase, and James slept over. Oh the fun they had.

Amanda, Amu, and James planned all night what they'd do to Ikuto. While Joel, Lofan, and Tadase argued over the best Harry Potter movies.

By 6 the next morning…. Ikuto had arrived. And he felt as if something very bad was going to happen to him… Oh he was so fucked.

_**I'm so sorry for a short chapter**_

_**I'm swamped**_

_**But fear not**_

_**And the poll will be closed 5/6**_

_**So get voting**_

_**Alright?**_

_**Till then my dears**_

_**Read it**_

_**Review it**_

_**Rate it**_

_**Love it**_

_**Subscribe **_

_**Love Manda**_


	16. Oh Ikuto you shoulda known

_**Teehee~**_

_**Its time**_

_**For your FAVORITE CHAPTER**_

_**Of **_**Just the way I am**

_**I present to you**_

**Oh Ikuto you shoulda known**

Dawn came over Japan, and Ikuto was standing in front of Amu's house. He was in his usual attire, skinny jeans, a shirt, and a hoodie. He was nervous and scared, considering the fact this is Am. And he's pretty scary when he's mad. Ikuto gulped and rang the doorbell, shivers running up and down his spine.

A minute passed, and Ikuto got tense by the second. He pictured many things Am could do, shave his head, label him Fag. He was just scared. Finally, Am opened the door, a smirk on his face. He was in his usual attire, black baggy jeans, a black band shirt that said, 'My Chemical Romance," in blood red, and a black baseball cap. Today was different however, he was taller. About 5 inches taller then Ikuto. Ikuto shot him a look, and he just lifted up his jeans to reveal very tall Goth looking boots.

"Looky here. You showed. Shut your eyes." Ikuto blinked, "Wha?" "You heard me. Close your eyes. You want me to forgive you? Do what I say." He sighed and shut his eyes, scared for what was to come. He felt Am's hand on his arm as he lead him inside, and up the staits to his room… Where the fun would begin.

Now.. Am was smirking. This would be to fun, much more fun then the time Joel pissed Amanda off and she did something VERY bad to him… Hehe…Amu lead Ikuto up to her room, where Tadase, Logan, Joel, Amanda, and James were. They were ready for the fun that Amu had planed, and they thought this would be… Entertaining.

Amu sat Ikuto at her dresser, on a chair provided by the loveable Logan. Spread across her dresser was makeup or sorts, and other things they'd need. "How we gonna keep his eyes closed?" Joel asked, while Amanda just chuckled a bit. "I'll take care of that small detail." She put a sleeping mask over Ikuto's eyes, "See? Perfect. Let's get to work. Am and I will do hair, Joel and James can get the.. Undergarments ready. Logan and Tadase pick out the outfit he wears. Borrow from June if you must. Now go!"

Amu and Amanda lead Ikuto to the bathroom, where they dyed his blue hair, a dark black. After they washed it, they added purple highlights, some black extensions, and a fringe that covered his left eye. Amu smirked, "Time to strip him." Iktuo gulped but allowed them to remove his clothes and leave him in his boxers. They shaved off all his leg, arm, armpit, and chest hair. Then washed him in a cherry blossom body wash. After drying him off and putting him in a robe, they took him back into Amu's room. James and Joel handed the two girls a pair of black panties and a matching C cup bra.

The girls turned as Joel helped Ikuto into the panties… Which made Ikuto feel very uncomfortable. When Joel was done, Amanda glued fake tits to his chest and put the bra on him. She shook her head, chuckling. "Am you're evil. I love you." "I love you too, Hentai. Let's finish this. Logan? Tadase? You got the stuff?" "Yes Am!" The two replied in unison as they walked in, handing Amu the clothes. She thanked them and forced Ikuto into them, laughing to herself as she did.

Finally, was the makeup. After they applied the make up, they took the mask off and applied the eye make up, which was the most important. After slipping some black 3 inch heels, and fake nerd glasses, Ikuto was ready. Am smirked, "You can look now, _Isa~" _

Ikuto gulped and looked in the mirror, shocked at what he saw. Gone was his manly face, now replaced by a beautiful girl. She had medium black hair with purple highlights, a fringe that covered her glasses, which covered her blue eyes. Black eyeliner around her eyes, and purple eyeshadow made her eyes pop even more. A light blush and clear gloss was applied as well, which shocked the hell outta him.

Ikuto looked down and saw what he was in, almost groaning. He wore a tight shirt black shirt, with purple stripes, that clung to his new larger chest. He was also in a mini black/purple plaid skirt with lace on the edges, and black thigh highs. To complete the look, were 3inch black fuck me heels.

'Great,' he thought, 'I'm a fuck-hot emo nerd chick…. Yay…'

"We're gonna be late! Let's go, Isabella!"

"Wait wha?" Before Ikuto could finish his sentence, he was being dragged outta the house by Am, who carried her signatue black messenger bag and board.

"Tadase said he wanted to stay home, he likes my friends and prefers them today."

"Okay?"

"Let's go!"

She got them outside, threw down her board, and got on. "Hold onto me alright?" "Bu-." Amu didn't wait. She pulled Ikuto's arms around her waist and took off towards school. At first, Ikuto was scared riding like this with Am. But soon, he got used to it. And he even liked holding Am….. 'NO IKUTO! YOU'RE STRAIGHT! YOU LIKE BOOBIES! AND PUSSY! NOT DICK! NO COCK!' He shook his head as the two arrived to the school, where everyone was staring at the two.

"Let's go." Am said as they got off her board. He held his hand out to Ikuto, who gingerly took it. He was scared for this day, and he was right to be…

_**HA! **_

_**Hope you like it**_

_**I couldn't sleep**_

_**So I wrote this chapter :D**_

_**Hope you like it :3**_

_**The polls are in!**_

_**Next chapter I'll give you the plot**_

_**Start sending!**_

_**Remember dears**_

_**Read**_

_**Review**_

_**Rate**_

_**Love it**_

_**Subscribe**_

_**Love Manda**_


	17. Authors note

_**Holy fuck. **_

_**I'm editing all of my stories **_

_**As soon as I update the 4 I have out now. **_

_**Alright?**_

_**Love Manda**_


	18. Well Didn't see that one coming

_**It's time for a new chapter of!**_

**Just the way I am.**

_**Sorry for the delay **_

_**I've been very busy**_

_**Now I grant you this**_

**Well. Didn't see that one coming. **

Amu took Ikuto's hand and lead him into the school. As soon as they stepped in, the whispers began. Ikuto felt uncomfortable, but Amu wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. "Stay close, I'll keep you safe." She whispered into his ear, as they walked. When the others started to get louder and louder, Amu stopped in the middle. Of the hall.

"Alright. Everyone shut up before I punch your faces in. You will LEAVE me and my girlfriend, Isabella, alone. If any of you horny ass fuckers even touch my girl. There. Will. Be. Hell. To. Pay. Come on Isa, I'll take you with me to my classes."

Ikuto couldn't help but admire Am in that moment. He spoke calmly and coolly, with a threat well hidden. Ikuto's respect for Am grew 10 folds that morning. Everyone quieted down as Am smirked, _that_ smirk. Ikuto couldn't help but blush.

"Good. Ya'll shut the fuck up. Come along Isabella, let's go tell the nice principle that you'll accompany me for the day. Alright?"

"Ah…. Yes Am."

Ikuto replied in a soft, feminine voice that not only surprised Am, but Ikuto himself. This isn't normal is it? No… No not at all.

Am patted Ikuto's head, then started to walk down the hall with him. Ikuto clung to his side, since he didn't want to be alone right now. Amu, sensing Ikuto's discomfort, wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. Ikuto blushed, then mentally scolded himself.

"_You're straight Ikuto! You've fucked atleast half the sluts in the school, you love women! You love tits, you love their asses. You especially love what's in between their legs. You. Are. Not. Gay. Yes! Am is slightly attractive, but still! You don't like dick! You don't like cock! You like girls! Plain. And. Simple!" _

Ikuto kept repeating this in his head until they reached the principles office, where Am turned and smiled at him, making Ikuto melt just a little bit. "You wait right here, Isa. I'll be right back, kay? Don't you go anywhere love."

Amu gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and made his way into the office.

Ah. The Principle Nikado was having such a lovely morning. His wife told him she was pregnant, he got a minor raise in his salary. Yes, it was such a good and lovely morning. Well, it was until now. He had just put down his coffee, when his door was kicked in. He gulped, oh no. Not this morning. Why today of all days, he sobbed as in walked Am. Yes, Am his most gifted transfer student. But someone even he was scared of. Am walked into the office, taller then usual and a smirk on his face.

"Ah. Principle. Listen to me and listen good. I've brought a friend of mine today with me, and I would like a note signed by you, giving me permission to bring her around with me."

"Ah…. And whom is this friend of yours?"

"Her name is Isabella. It'll just be for the day. I promise I won't cause to much damage with her around."

"I… Uh…. Fine. Please don't destroy my school."

"I won't I won't. And just as a heads up. That Utau girl may end up in the nurses office with a concussion or broken nose again. Her or any of her little cronnies that either piss me off for homophobic comments. Or anything. Are we clear?"

"Y-yes Amu. Now here's your note."

"Thank you Principle. Oh and I suggest Mrs. Do gets a raise, seeing as how she is your best math teacher in this school."

"O-of course! Mary is a wonderful and divine teacher, practically everyone loves her."

"Good boy. I have class to go to now. Bye bye. Oh! And Ikuto is absent today."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Thank you."

Am smiled, took the note, saluted Nikado, then left the room. Nikado groaned, "Remember this is to me known as a better school. It's to raise test scores. I begged Kimi to give me her best student for any price. And this is what I get."

And that's how he ended up being very depressed the rest of the day .

Back in the hall, Ikuto was leaning against the cool tile wall, waiting for Am to come out of the office. He sighed and twirled a strand of his hair, what was taking so long?

Just then, a hand slammed head Ikuto's head, making him flinch. He looked ahead, confused. Infront of him was Utau, glaring menacingly. "Who the fuck are you, bitch?"

"Ah.. I'm Is-"

"Isabella! Love, there you are!"

Am strode out of the office, a smirk in place. "Oi! Ututu. Why you near my girlfriend?"

Utau glared ferociously at Am, "It's UTAU! And this is your girlfriend? Looks kinda skanky to me."

Am snorted, "Isabella is my lovely lady. Now if you don't move. I have a feeling you'll need to have your nose reset once more."

"You wouldn't dare hurt me."

"Yes I would. I relish in causing others pain."

"I'm a girl. Guys don't hit girls."

"Haven't we gone through this? No one knows my gender. Not even you."

"Well. Dressing like a boy, is basically being a boy."

"What if I'm just a tomboy girl who likes baggy clothes instead of what you wear, " Am said while eyeing Utau. She was wearing a purple mini skirt, and a purple tight tank top, that was low enough you could almost see everything, along with a pair of black fuck me heels.

Utau glared at Am, "Psh. You must be a guy. And speaking of guys, where the fuck is Ikuto? Have you seen him?"

"Why yes I have." Ikuto gulped and prepared to be humiliated by Am.

But instead of hearing, "He's right next to me," Ikuto heard, "It was this morning when he came by, said he wasn't going to school then left. I don't know where he went after that. Maybe he's sucking off Tadase. Or maybe he's involved in a three way with Amanda and Josh. What do I look like his keeper?"

Utau fumed and let out what seemed a mix between a growl and a snarl, then walked away, muttering about freaks with pink hair. Am looked to Ikuto and cupped his cheek, "You okay there?" Am's eyes searched Ikuto's to find any sign of hurt or worry. Ikuto smiled a little, "Yeah.. I'm okay."

Am smiled, "Good. Come on time for classes then I'll get you home to look like your old manself."

"Y-yeah."

"Just hold my hand incase you're scared, kay?"

"I know I know."

Ikuto slipped his hand into Am's as they walked towards their classes. Their first stop was to Bio. Am walked in with Ikuto, a smirk on his face. "Good morning Ms. B, this is my girlfriend Isabella. She'll be observing throughout the day. And before you say anything, I already got permission for her. Oh and Tadase will be absent, since he told me today he was experiencing stomach cramps."

"Alright, Am. Please just show me the note and sit down with your er. Girlfriend. And Isabella it's a pleasure, I'm Ms. B, the biology teacher here at Seiyo high."

She held out her hand, which Ikuto shyly took, "It's a pleasure ma'am. I'm glad you've taken care of my Am. I take it that Am has been a good student while here?"

"Oh yes! He's been a good child…. For the most part. But it's lovely to meet you. Now you two go sit in the back please?"

"Yes ma'am. Come on Isa."

Am picked up Ikuto bridal style and carried him to the back, the put him gently in a chair. As Am sat down and Ms. B turned around to write on the board, Utau spun around and faced the couple with a sneer. "So Tadagay is out with stomach cramps? Psh. The baby. Must be his period."

Ikuto was about to retort, but Am beat him to it.

"How would you know what a period is? Aren't you infertile?"

And as Utau went into a rant, Ikuto watched Am. Usually in class Ikuto payed attention to the teacher but not the drama. But today, he actually got to witness what Am dealt with. As for Am, he put his ear buds in his ears, looked at Ikuto and asked, "Isa? Wanna listen?"

Ikuto nodded as Am took out a connector, which could connect two pairs of earbuds to one music device. Am pulled his ear buds from his ipod, attached it to one part of the connector, and took out his spare pair of ear buds, put them in Ikuto's ears, and connected it to the connector. Finally he attached the connector to his ipod and chose _Three Days Grace's _song, _Let it die. _

As the music started, it washed over the both of them. The both of them closed their eyes as the music played, taking them away from reality.

_We had fire in our eyes_

_In the beginning _

_I never felt so alive_

_In the beginning_

_You _

_You blame me but_

_It's not fair when you say that I didn't try_

_I just don't wanna hear it anymore_

_I swear I never meant to let it die_

_I just don't care about you anymore _

_It's not fair when you say that I didn't try_

_I just don't care about you anymore_

Ikuto's eyes shot up as he listened to the chorus, then looked at Am. Am still had his eyes closed, listening intently to the music. The way Am looked, it seemed like he related to the song immensely. Like someone blamed him for the end of a relationship he knew was going to fail. Ikuto closed his eyes and kept listening, as to see what else happens.

_We had time on our side_

_In the beginning_

_We _

_We had nothing to hide_

_In the beginning _

_You_

_You blame me but_

_Ir's not fair when you say I didn't try_

_I just don't wanna hear it anymore_

_I swear I never meant to let it die_

_I just don't care about you anymore _

_It's not fair when you say I didn't try_

_I just don't care about you anymore_

By the time it got to the second chorus, Ikuto opened his eyes once more to see Am softly mouthing the words to the song. His eyes were open, staring up at the ceiling. He looked so… sad and defeated. _Huh.. Interesting_, Ikuto mused.

_You say that I didn't try_

_You say that I didn't try_

_You say that I didn't try_

_I swear I never meant to let it die_

_I just don't care about you anymore_

_It's not fair when you say that I didn't try_

_I just don't care about you anymore_

_[I just don't care about you anymore]_

_I just don't care about you anymore_

_[I just don't care about you anymore]_

_I just don't care about you anymore_…

Soon the bell rang, which lead to Am picked Ikuto up and skating out of the class room. But still, that's how the day basically went. Am introduced Ikuto as Isabella to all his teachers and classmates, someone made a rude remark about Tadase, he retorted rudely, then drowned himself and Isabella in music.

Finally, it was time for everyone to leave, which overjoyed Ikuto. He wanted out of the heels, makeup, and skirt. And wanted his jeans. Badly.

As him and Am walked out of the school, hand in hand of course, Utau stopped them. She stood right in front of Am and smirked, "I bet you aren't dating. I bet this is just a petty lie."

Am raised an eyebrow, "Alright. How may I prove I love Isabella?"

"Kiss her. Right here, right now. Don't forget tongue."

And so what if I do this? What will I get in return?"

"I'll try and make nice with all your little friends. Especially Tadagay.'

"Alright. You got yourself a deal."

"Wait wha-mmph!"

Am wrapped his arms around Ikuto's waist and pulled him into a searing kiss that made Ikuto weak in the knees. Soon Ikuto started to kiss back, all while thinking. "No Ikuto! You're straight! You like women! But… He tastes so good. And it feels so right."

Everyone around them gasped as Am pushed Ikuto up against a wall, Ikuto's legs wrapped around Am's waist. Am kissed his way down to Ikuto's neck and sucked/bit it, leaving a mark for everyone to see.

Finally, they pulled away, a content smile on each of their faces. And at that moment, Ikuto realized two things. One, he's fucking glad the others decided to make it that He couldn't get a hardon. Aka, tight panties. And the second?

Ikuto couldn't help it. He was physically, sexually, and emotionally attracted to Am Hinamori.

He definatly didn't see that coming.

_**Aiya**_

_**That's one of my longest chapters in like. **_

_**Ever.**_

_**I hope you guys enjoy this while you can**_

_**Because I start renovations on all stories old and new starting next Sunday**_

_**Which means no new story chapters until next month.**_

_**At that lastest anyway**_

_**Lots of love**_

_**Manda**_

_**Remember**_

_**Read**_

_**Review**_

_**Rate**_

_**Subscribe**_

_**Love it**_


	19. Well how much more awkward can this get?

_**To all my lovely readers. **_

_**I'm so sorry I got caught up in prep shit.**_

_**Don't worry I'm back now, and better then ever. Reconstruction on chapters will still be happening so please check them out. **_

_**I'm going in this order**_

_**Just the Way I am **_

_**Well Hell**_

_**Battle of the bands**_

_**Another day in high school**_

_**And all my one shots **_

_**I feel so bad. So here's a new chapter of **_

_**Just the way I am**_

**Well how much more awkward can this get?**

Am smirked and turned to Utau, "Well. Looks like you'll be oh so nice to my friends now. And just so you know… I know your little secret."

Utau glared, "I don't have a secret."

Am put Ikuto down gently and pulled Utau close, a smirk on his face. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "I know you're gay. You're a lesbian aren't you. You have a huge crush on Nadeshiko. I've seen how you look at her. You _dare_ insult Tadase and I will expose you for the lesbo you are."

He pushed her away and took Ikuto's hand, "Come on babe. Let's go home, I got a surprise for you when we do."

He pulled Ikuto on to his skateboard and rode off, leaving a very bright red, and flustered Utau.

"_How did he know? I was so careful! So… So careful….."_

"Hey Utau are you okay?"

Utau turned around and had to force herself not to blush. There she was, the girl she was in love with. "Y…yeah Nade. Just tired. Come on, let's get the hell outta here."

Nadeshiko smiled and nodded, "Come on let's go."

She took Utau's hand, which made Utau turn a light pink, and the two walked off.

Meanwhile, with Ikuto and Am, they had finally gotten home. When Am letIkuto into the home, he ran upstairs to her bathroom, where low and behold, his clothes lay. He grinned, but then his face fell. He didn't know how to change back to himself. "You rush to much you know." A very familiar voice drawled. He turned around and sighed in relief, it was Amanda standing there at the door.

"Come on, I'll fix you up. Just sit here, and I'll work my magic."

She had him sit on the toilet as she removed his makeup, and took out the extensions. She lifted his shirt and removed the bra, then used a solvent to remove the face tits. She leaned him over the sink, and washed out the purple hair dye, which still left his hair a midnight black.

She smiled apologetically, "Sorry man. I can't do anything else. Your hair will be black for a while, and you can dress yourself. By the way, you look beautiful as a girl. And welcome to the 'I've been transformed against my will club. I and Joel are sole members, since we are everyone's dress up dolls." She patted his head, kissed his cheek, and slammed the door as she left.

Ikuto quickly shed the panties, skirt, thigh highs, heels, and then pulled on his boxers. He sighed happily as he slid on his dark wash skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, and his green hoodie. He pulled on his sneakers and left the bathroom, the girl clothing in his hands. He shoved them into Am's arms, then looked away. "Are we good now?"

"Yeah we're good."

"So….. can I hang here with you guys?"

"Sure man."

Am stood up and shoved the clothes deep into his closet, then flopped onto the bed. "Take a seat wherever you want."

Ikuto grabbed a seat on one of the bean bags, while Am yawned. As he did, Logan, Joel, Tadase, and a very tattered looking James walked in. Am raised an eyebrow, "James what the fuck happened to you?"

"One cranky Amanda. She tired me a branch up a tree. I just woke up and fell down said branches. She's evil."

"AM NOT!"

Said girl made her way to Am, then glared full force at James. "I'm an Angel!"

"And mom's 5'5," James replied, rolling his eyes.

Her eye twitched as she kicked him in the shin, sending him to the ground. She jumped on him and te two started fighting like usual.

Am turned to Tadase, "So how are you hun?"

"I'm good. I had a great day. Logan and I went to the mall! And Joel, he was like such a gentleman. He carried like everything for us! It was just… So fun!"

Am looked at Joel, who had this look in his dark brown eyes, a look that said, "Kill me kill me. KILL ME IT WAS HELL!"

He laughed as the others sat, while Ikuto kept staring at the two fighting siblings. "Uhhh…. How long do they usually fight?"

"Until someone scares one of them off. Observe. AMANDA! DRESS SHOPPING!"

Amanda sat up faster then lightning, and ran out the door, down the stairs, and out the front door.

Am laughed, "She really hates to shop, it's her weakness."

"I see…. Interesting. "

Ikuto mused at Am's words, and yawned slightly.

"So what'd you do today Am?"

"Nothing really big. School, music, made out with Ikuto over there. Nothing big."

Ikuto blinked, them making out had no effect on him? Is he serious? OH COME ON! Ikuto got a fucking hard on cause of it! God dammit!

Ikuto grumbled, as Logan's eyes widened.

"YOU MADE OUT? OH MY GOD AM THIS IS SO HUGE DOES THAT MEAN YOU WI-"

He was silenced when Joels lips met his in a very passionate kiss. When he pulled away, he whispeared in his ear, "Shhh babe. Don't say a word about her crush. Got it?"

Logan nodded, and then smiled. "Sorry, random. So anyway…"

The 6 of them hung out for a bit longer, as their other numerous friends filed in. The whole lot of them hung out, just talking and having fun. But it seems, even fun with your friends can't last forever. And that, was the sad fate of tonight.

Amanda was telling everyone about the time her, Daemon, Jasper, and Joey sent James a float on a lake, upstate in the middle of November, then something… not very good.

"So, James was being a super dick, and yes brother dear you act like a super dick at times. Anyway, we were at the lake house, and James was asleep on the air mattress. Me and the boys picked itup, and carefully got it outside, then set him afloat on the ice cold water. So when he was far enough, we screamed, 'JAMES TITTIES!' And he sat up, and fell into the water. He swam back and chased all of us, well mostly the older idiots as I hid. It was awesome!"

Am laughed when his phone rang.

"Haha. Yo you've reached Hinamori. How may I help thee?"

"Amu?"

Am sat straight up, and gulped.

"W….William."

He got up and left the room, while Ikuto, Nagihiko, and Rima were confused. Kukai sighed, "Not this fucker again."

"Who?"

"Am's ex-boyfriend."

_**Wow! So here's some drama for ya'll.**_

_**And I'll be writing/revising everyday. So hit me up for any suggestions.**_

_**TTFN**_

_**Ta ta for now~**_

_**Manda~**_


	20. Halloween part 1

_**Oh ho ho ho**_

_**Happy Halloween! **_

_**I decided to stop editing for a bit and I shall now write**_

_**In celebration of Halloween**_

_**A new chapter**_

_**For Just the way I am**_

_**Enjoy my babies**_

_**I call it**_

**Halloween part 1**

A couple days later, Ikuto woke up and sighed. His mind kept wandering back to what the others said… And it somewhat pissed him off.

_-Flash back-_

_As soon as Ikuto was told who was on the phone, he got up and went to talk to Am, but someone pulled him down. Ikuto glared at Kukai, who just sighed, "Ikuto. Man leave him alone. Am can deal with this."_

"_Will you at least tell me what happened?"_

"_I guess I can… Don't tell him though."_

"_Sure… So what's the situation?"_

"_Am dated Will all through freshmen year, but Will cheated near their first anniversary. So THAT'S why Am left SFP. Not because your school wanted him, but so he could get away ya know?"_

"_Oh..."_

"_Yeah. Besides, Am's pretty tough. His past isn't all that freat, but he's managed to get through a lot of things. Maybe he'll tell you the rest one day, who knows? "'_

"_Maybe…"_

"_In brighter news! Halloween is soon, so you wanna celebrate with us?" _

"_Um… I don't know.."_

"_Come on! You can bring your sister!" _

"_How'd you know I had a sister.."_

"_Am said so. Anyway, you coming?"_

"_I guess so sure."_

"_Great! See you after school that day then!" _

"_Um.. Sure."_

_Am came back in just then, a smirk on his face. "Halloween fast approaches my fuckers. We must plan."_

_And as they talked, Ikuto kept staring at Am discreetly wondering what it was that made him so…. Violent and detached at times. _

_-End flashback- _

Ikuto yawned as he got up, cracking he back as he stretched, "Time for the day I've been anticipating. Sorta."

He climbed out of bed, and pulled off his shirt, a marker in his hand. For the next 20 minutes, he drew tattoos on his right arm, across his pecks, and on his neck. After carefully looking it over in the mirror, he pulled on a led Zeppelin shirt with the sleeves ripped off, black skinny jeans, and black high tops. After tousling his hair until it reached 'sex hair haven', he put in fake snake bites, pulled on a black hoodie, and just smirked.

Yes, he had finally reached the perfection he wanted, he was now Ben Bruce from Asking Alexandria, and he loved it. Grabbing his bag, he made his way out of his room and down the stairs, humming "_Another bottle down."_ Now, most people noticed, and pretty much everyone will after today, that Ikuto had changed. For the better? Probably yes. He was now happier than anyone had seen him in years, and that was saying something.

Meanwhile, Amu was cranky as fuck as she woke up, muttering about how she shouldn't even have a drinking contest with Kukai anymore. Sitting up, she ran a hand through her hair and slightly frowned. Seems it grew about an inch past her ears, but it would work for today's look. Throwing off her shirt and pulling on her binder, she climbed out of bed and made her way to her bathroom, and smirked. She dyed her hair a midnight black, parting it so her longer bangs now covered her right eye. She ringed her eyes with red eye shadow, and then put in fake snake bites and a fake septum.

Taking her markers, she drew out two sleeves of tattoos on her arms, a single word on her neck and a small blood red drop on her finger. After drying her 'tattoos' out, she smirked eerily. She left the bathroom, humming "_Afterlife." _by Avenged Sevenfold under her breath. After getting in her room, she pulled on a sleeveless Jack Daniels shirt, black skinny jeans that were a tad loose and held up by a belt that looked like a seatbelt, with the Death Bat on it. Pulling on a black hoodie, a black baseball hat with NY on the front in white, and black vans Am was up and ready to go.

Grabbing his wallet, he stuffed it in my back pocket, and long with his iPod in the other one. Running his ear buds through his shirt, he put them in his ears and started to blast, _Beast and the Harlot by Avenged Sevenfold. _Putting his cell in his front pocket, and his bag on his shoulder, Am made his way down the stairs, grabbed his board, and rode to school. When he got there, he met up with Tadase who was in black skinny jeans, a white shirt that said, "Likes boy" on it, and an open red plaid flannel shirt over it with black shoes. Am raised an eyebrow, which made Tadase blush, "It's after Kurt on Glee. I love his character. Logan got me into it."

Am shivered, "Of course he did. Come on let's get inside."

"Okay. I love your look by the way."

"Thanks. I'm going as Zacky Vengence from Avenged Sevenfold."

"Oh so nice! Hey have you seen Ikuto yet?"

"No not yet. Come on let's get going neh?"

"You're right."

The friends walked inside, and all eyes were glued on Am. He just shrugged and continued to chat aimlessly with Tadase. When he finally got to his locker, and after retrieving his books Ikuto finally showed his face. Am looked him up and down, and then smirked.

"Ben Bruce? Really? Nice though. I thought you'd go for a Danny Worsnop look."

"Come on. I prefer guitarists. And you are Zacky Vengence right?"

"Totally man. Come on let's get through this hell hole. By the way nice work on the tattoos, I love them."

"I should say the same to you! Yours look so much better…"

"I've had a lot of practice."

"Yeah yeah. Hey Tadase, Nice er.. Kurt costume."

"Thanks! So anyway Am…"

The three talked most of the day, stopping during some classes because Tadase didn't understand the work. When school finally let out, the trio met back up with Rima, Nagihiko, and Kira. Rima decided to go as a clown, so she wore a big red bow in her hair, a pink/purple tutu like dress with white stockings, and red elf shoes.

Nagihiko decided to be a hip hop guy, so he wore dark blue high tops, blue knee pads, light blue shorts, a light purple shirt underneath a light blue shirt, a dark blue vest that was left open, a beanie that matched his t-shirt and big head phones. No one could figure out what look he was going for, but they decided to leave him.

And Kira decided to be like Aimi Hiroushi, from her favorite anime, _Guardian Characters! _She wore her hair tucked into a big blue beret with a blue spade on it, a sleeveless light blue shirt with a ruffled front, and sleeves connected with 2 straps each side, leaving her shoulders bare, the sleeves a little loose near the wrists, dark blue short shorts, attached to white and blue stripped thigh highs, and black combat boots.

When they were set, they walked to Am's house, chatting aimlessly. When they got there, two blurs tackled Am, making him hit the ground hard. Groaning, he sat up and smiled. "Ah. Amanda I love you too? And me oh my, is that Rain? It's been such a long time hasn't it sweetie?" Amanda and the other girl, Rain stood up. Rain was about Rima's height, with black hair that barely reached her knees, and light blue eyes.

She wore a black spaghetti strapped tank top, with a black/purple checkered mini skirt, and black flats. She grinned, "Am! I missed you! Guess what!"

"What lovely?"

"Sei finally got laid!"

"That's so great to hear!"

"OI! SHUT UP RAIN!"

A slightly deep voice yelled, three figures running up to them. The one who shouted was a boy, who was about as tall as Ikuto, with short black hair and the same eyes Rain had, just a tad darker. He was in black skinny jeans, a black _Panic! At the disco_ shirt, and black sneakers. The next was another boy, taller than the first by about an inch, with blonde hair and slightly dark green eyes. He was in much more simpler clothing, blue jeans, a white shirt, and sneakers. The last was a girl about 4 or 5 inches taller than Rain, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was in a pair of black short shorts, a gray shirt that said, "Love is….." and some black sneakers.

Am smirked, "Oh Sei. You're so cute. You have that, 'I'm no longer a virgin' air around you." The boy with black hair, Sei, blushed.

"So let's make introductions. Alright, the little midget with black hair is Rain, the taller version of her is Shay her twin brother, the blonde boys Andy, and this one here is Sonny, Rain and Shay's sister. Okay then any questions?"

An evil aura soon entered the air as Sei, Andy, Sonny, and Amanda started to slightly back away. Ikuto looked confused, then looked at Rain and gulped. It was like an evil spirit had taken over her, making the evil aura grow. Ikuto and the others then backed away from Am, as Rain nearly growled.

"I'M NOT A FUCKING MIDGET YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

She started to attack Am with a rage, all which Am dodged without a care in the world. Finally, after 5 minutes, Am yawned. "I'm sleepy. And hungry. Okay Rain time to go sleepy sleep." Am's hand flew out, and her fingers pressed certain pressure points on Rain's neck. The girl dropped like a fly, and Am yawned once more. He picked up the unconscious girl, wrapped his hoodie around her, and stood up.

"So to my house? Yes? Yes? Okay then. This way."

Ikuto, Rima, Nagihiko, Tadase, and Kira all nodded and followed the 6 old friends into Am's home.

All the 5 of them could think was, "Rain's scary when mad."

_**Ahhh. I had fun making this. Sorry so late**_

_**School**_

_**Busy**_

_**Birthday to celebrate in like. Almost a week**_

_**So anyway yeah**_

_**By the way **_

_**SEI MANDY WUVS CHU :D **_

_**Andy you're my pervy brother forever**_

_**SONNY! Wait until you know me better, we will be the best of friends.**_

_**And Rain**_

_**Your eyes shine brighter than the stars in the dead of nights. Your hair is darker, then the feather of a raven. Your voice is like an Angel singing. **_

_**[Andy if I made her blush call me ASAP]**_

_**We know the drill now right?**_

_**Goody**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Love Manda **_


	21. Halloween part 2

_**Inpiration has struck! **_

_**It's time for me to continue on the Halloween adventures of our heroes**_

_**I hope you enjoy it **_

_**As much as I enjoyed writing it**_

_**Now here for all my lovelys**_

**Halloween part 2**

After everyone was inside his home, Am turned to them. "Alright. Andy here will show you to the basement. I'm putting Ms. Sunshine upstairs in my bed kay?" And before any of them had a chance tosay anything, he was already half way up the stairs. Andy turned to all of them and said, "This way this way. To the demons cave. Be advised there will be no shoving, pushing, and or anything of the sexual manner. Except this. My lovely Sei, make sure your wand is at the ready in a bit. I saw this nice little closet…"

All the blood rushed to Sei's face as he ran down to the basement, a very turned on Andy in pursuit. Sonny sighed and shook out her very long blonde hair. Looking at the group of friends, she smirked a tiny bit. "This way. Seems that Am has either a death wish for you all or actually likes you. Anyway come with me.."

She lead them down into the basement, and the looks on their faces was priceless. Am's basement was painted a rich dark blue, with black leather couches lining the 3/4ths of the walls. On the wall to their right, was a big screened t v and multiple gaming systems. On the celling was one of those strobe light things, with multiple colors and such? Yes well next to the TV was a very impressive stereo system, and a door. The group all took a seat on a random couch, waiting for Am to come down.

Ikuto sat on a couch and decided to observe on his part for a bit, something he found himself doing a lot lately. Weird… Anyway he watched Sonny talk on the phone to someone named 'Kendal', Sei was blushing profusely as Andy had his hands all over him, whispearing what he guessed were very naughty things. Rima and Nagihiko sat next to each other, Rima scolding him and calling him stupid while Nagi's face looked at her with what Ikuto guessed was either love or a big fucking crush. Tadase sat next to him and started humming a song, probably from glee. And his little sister sat next to him and looked around, kicking her feet.

Finally Am came down, a smirk on his face. "So the others will be here soon kay? In the mean time I need to check on things. Sei you go upstairs and wait for your sister to wake up," "THANK GOD!" Sei ran past Am and up the stairs, leaving behind a pouting Andy, "Sonny ETA on Kendal and Naomi?" "About 10 minutes." "Alright. Andy can you order the food? Ikuto you come upstairs and help me with drinks. Nagi you help Rima, Tadase, and Kira here hang up some decorations. We got it? Good. Here."

He threw a big bag at Nagihiko, which made him fall over, "Those are the decorations. Come along Bruce, upstairs we are needed." Iktuo patted Kira on the head and went upstairs with Am, glad that all was well.. Sorta. The two went into his kitchen and started grabbing a lot of soda, paper cups, plates, and candy from the kitchen cabinets. Once they were satisfied, they went down stairs and Ikuto was surprised about the transformation. Cobwebs were hung in the corners of the room, a few spiders here and there, bats hanging down from the ceiling, big sticker like things on the walls of tombstones. Am grinned, "Yo Rima. Nice job! Hey come on, help me grab a table."

Am dumped the snacks, drinks, and utensils on a couch, then disappeared into the door near the TV. Ikuto followed in suit, into a hall. On the right was a small bathroom, and on the left was the room that Am had disappeared into. It was a storage room, from what he could tell, and saw Am picking up a folding table. Reaching out, he grabbed one side and lead them outside into the main room, setting it up near the TV area.

After the table was set up, someone was banging on Am's door. "I'll get it! It's probably Kendal and Naomi!" Sonny said, getting up from a couch and practically skipping towards the door. Am rolled his eyes and yawned a bit, "I wonder if this is a good idea… .Maybe. Anyway come on Ikuto, let's sit and just talk for a bit kay?"

And that's what they did, they talked about music for the most part. Just in the middle of a heated discussion on which band ahd the better guitarist, Sonny reappeared with two guys. Both were about Andy's height, lanky, and pale skin. One had blue hair that was kept short, with bangs that slightly covered his hazel eyes, and the other had blonde hair kept short and neat, with light brown eyes.

The one with blue hair was in regular blue jeans, sneakers, and a My Chemical Romance shirt that reminded Ikuto of the one Am was seen wearing a lot. The other was in super skinny jeans, some sneakers, and a white tank top. Ikuto mentally shuddered for a second, wondering how people ESPECIALLY GUYS wore super tight jeans. He'd never know… Or so he thought.

Am waved, "Hey Kendal. Hey Naomi, what's up?" The one with blue hair spoke, a small smile playing on his lips. "Oh hey to you to Am. I'm good. And Naomi here is well… Jumpy."

"Whys that?"

"Rains here right?"

"Good point…"

"So yeah. Need us to do anything?"

"I need Naomi there to get his ass upstairs to my room. Sei needs him."

"Sure. I'll go."

Naomi smiled at Am slightly, "See you later!" He disappeared up the stairs, which made Am get up and crack his back. "Yo Andy! When's the food gonna be here?" "Soon sir hungry. When's the others gonna be here?" "In a bit! Shit.. I better make sure it's tuned." Ikuto raised an eyebrow as Am walked towards the guitars lined up near the TV. Picking up a white one splattered with red to look like blood, he sat on the closest couch and started playing some chords. Soon the chords turned to _Your song by Four Year strong. _

Smiling, he put it down, and picked up an acoustic guitar, and started to play Dear God by Avenged Sevenfold. He was smiling faintly, singing along softly.

"Dear God, the only thing I ask of you is to hold her when I'm not around, when I'm much too far away. We all need the person who could be true to you. But I left her when I found her, and now I wish I stayed. Cause I'm lonely, and I'm tired, and I'm missing you again. Once again."

The mini applause he got, pulled him from his musical world. He looked up and smiled, "It's a favorite ya know."

"You'll play it tonight right? You know Rain loves when you play for us."

"I know. I know exactly what I'm playing tonight."

"You're such a good friend Am."

"That I am Andy. That I am."

The doorbell rang, which made Am put the guitar back on it's stand. "Seems the calvary has arrived." He went up the stairs to the front door, opened it and grined. "Nice to see every one today! Come on in." All of his friends, including all 5 of Amanda's brothers, went down into the basement. Before Amanda could get down there, Am grabbed her wrist. "Hey go on upstairs to Rain, Sei, and Naomi kay?"

"Why.."

"I'll explain in a bit."

"Sure.."

Amanda was confused but neither the less, went upstairs to Am's room. Am followed everyone else downstairs, a smirk on his face. "Hey Rima? Can you meet me upstairs in a bit?" "Sure Am…" "Thanks. So anyway guys you get comfy aight? Andy ordered food. So actually sit and talk. If you touch my guitars mind you, I will kick your ass all the way to Canada. Got it? Good dumbasses."

He went up to his room, leaving the others alone. So naturally, the boys split up to talk. Daemon sat with Eric, Skye, Daimon, and started talking about video games. Naturally… James, Josh, Brian, and Ryan were talking about sports, and who was the better player. Logan, Joel, and Tadase started to talk about Glee. More like Joel was trying to tune them out.. But still, he sat with Logan on his lap. Joey, the other James, Jasper, and Ikuto started talking about life and such. So that left Andy, Kendal, Kukai, and Nagi… which created a very awkward silence. Am came down, poked his head in, and told Sonny, Kristen, and Karlee to follow him as well. So they did.

After an hour, Am came back downstairs, and went into the back room. Coming out, he placed a cat walk stage infront of the TV, and added a pole at the end. Then he put up a curtain around the other end, making sure to cover the storage room as well. Smirking, he stood on the stage and this evil look on his face made people gulp. "Attention my dumbasses. I have a show for you. No scratch that, not my show but it is still a show.. I hope you'll enjoy."

He got off the stage and over to the stereo system, putting a CD in. The music started playing, the beat moving throughout the boys. The curtain opened and mouths dropped. There stood Sonny, dressed in all black. Sorry let's clarify, she was in short shorts that dared to show off her lush ass if she bent down in any way, a black belly shirt that seemed to cling to her slim frame. She wore heels about 4 inches tall, making her very much taller then some of the other girls. Her long blond hair fell straight around her, ending at her thighs once more. Blue eyes shone with a little bit of glee as she started to strut down the cat walk, very glad all eyes were on her.

_I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too.  
And I need to do what I feel like doing.  
So let me go and just listen. _

_All you people look at me like I'm a little girl._  
_Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world._

_Always saying little girl don't step into the club._  
_Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love._

She found her way to the pole and hoisted herself up, twirling herself down slowly.

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)_  
_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)(Do you like it)_  
_Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)(This feels good)_

_I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy._  
_But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy._

When her feet touched the stage, she smirked and started to move her hips in a figure 8, and you could hear one or two of the guys groaning.

_What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?  
All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there._

_I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it._  
_I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it._  
_She removed her small top to reveal a black lace bra, a coy smirk on her face._  
_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,_  
_(I just wanna dance next to you)_

Swing herself around the pole once more, she started to grind her back into it as she slowly went down, hands on her knees as she opened them more the lower she went.

_To another time and place.  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(Are you ready)  
Leaving behind my name, my age.  
(Lets go)_

_(Like that)_  
_(You like it)_  
_(Now watch me)_

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)_  
_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)_  
_Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)_  
_[Panting]_

After she was straightened up, she pulled off the barely there shorts to reveal black lace panties, similar to the bra she was wearing. Moving her hips once more in a tantalizing dance, all of the straight men just stared at her.

_I really wanna dance, tonight with you.  
(I just can't help myself)  
I really wanna do what you want me to.  
(I just feel I let myself go)_

_I really wanna dance, tonight with you._  
_(Wanna see you move)_  
_I really wanna do what you want me to._  
_(Uh Uh Uh)_

_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,_  
_(I just wanna dance next to you)_  
_To another time and place._  
_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,_  
_(Are you ready)_  
_Leaving behind my name, my age._

_I'm a slave for you. (Take that) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it._  
_I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good)_  
_I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. (Baby)_

She stepped off the stage as the chorus came, straddling Erik and running her fingers through his hair. He gulped and couldn't move, frozen by the beauty on him. He couldn't help it. She was just so god damn hot.

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)_  
_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)_  
_Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)_  
_[Panting]_

She played with him for a bit more, before standing up and getting back on stage, grinding lightly against the pole.

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
[Panting]_

_I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now)_  
_I cannot hold it; I cannot control it._  
_I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny it, (Yeah)_  
_I'm not trying to hide it._

She wrapped a leg around the pole and threw her head back, like one would in a rush of lust. After the music faded, she smirked and walked back to the makeshift stage. Am smirked, "There's more boys. Up next? Our own lovely Karlee."

And so that's how it went that night, each girl doing the same routine. Karlee came out in a navy skirt that barely covered her ass, and a white sailor's shirt that ended right under the bra line. Hair done in light curls that tumbled down her back, a white sailor's cap on her head. It was hard for Brian not to just go up there and ravish here.

Kristen was in a typical school girls outfit, the mini plaid skirt riding up her, the white button up tied right beneath her boobs, black hair pulled into pigtails, and fake glasses over her eyes. Yes that, along with white thigh highs and black heels, every guy cursed that she way gay.

Up next was Rima, her hair straightened so much it almost touched the ground. She was dressed in an cowgirl fashion, a denim mini skirt, a checkered red shirt tied underneath her cleavage, cowboy boots, and a cowboy hat to top it off.

Rain came out with a black corset, a garter belt, thigh highs, black heels and such. Her black hair was pin straight, and a smirk had nestled its way on her face. With the whip she held, it was a wonder how most of the men in the room escaped without a mark.

After Rain, a silence hung in the air. And out came none other than Sei, which made Andy's eyes bulge. Sei wore a pink button down, bright blue slacks, a rainbow tie, and what appeared to be red in his hair. Sei glared at Am, who just smirked and played the song. When Andy heard it, he started laughing.

_It's okay to be gay, let's rejoice with the boys in the gay way  
Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way  
It's okay to be gay, let's rejoice with the boys in the gay way  
Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way_

Sei walked down towards the pole, gulping a bit. Ah yes, he was shy. But he decided to give something to the most patient boy in the world. He finally dot near the pole and started to move his hips to the song, loosening his tie as he went.

_Father figures we are  
You're a shooting star you come so far  
I was once in your shoes  
In a closet like you  
I had nothing to lose_

Sei's fingers loosed the buttons on his shirt as he moved his hips in the slow and almost tantalizing way. Andy's eyes never wavered as he watched Sei, the love of his life, remove his shirt slowly.

_Hey man gay man pick up the soap  
Get on your knees and pray  
Hey man gay man  
Release your load  
You've got to cease to delay  
The gay way_

As Sei was removing his shirt, Naomi appeared at the end of the catwalk. Dressed in opposite to Sei, being in darker clothes, he made his way down the cat walk as well, smirking. He knew Kendal couldn't keep his eyes off him.

_It's okay to be gay, let's rejoice with the boys in the gay way  
Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way  
Hooray! For the man!_

As Naomi made his way to where Sei was, Sei had already removed his shirt. The shirt slipped off his pale muscular arms and down to the floor, the tie still around his neck. Andy's breathing hitched a little bit.

_Why'd he have to have such an amazing boyfriend?  
Ooh, strong man  
Queen of the balls  
Some brotherly love is a pleasure for all  
Come out  
Open your eyes  
It's a matter of size_

__When Naomi got to where Sei was, he repeated the movements Sei did. The tantalizing hips, the removal of the shirt in a slow tantalizing way, was all Kendal needed to have his jaw hit the floor._  
_

_Hey man gay man pick up the soap  
Get on your knees and pray  
Hey man gay man  
Release your load  
you've got to cease to delay  
The gay way_

As Naomi removed his dark blue button down, Sei was making his way slowly down to his slacked. Unzipping them carefully, he locked eyes with Andy as he did.

_It's okay to be gay, let's rejoice with the boys in the gay way  
Okay to be gay!  
Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way_

_Sing hallelujah (sing hallelujah)_  
_It's getting to ya (it's getting to ya)_

Finally, Naomi's shirt was off, all left on was the black slacks, and the gray tie. He smirked as he locked eyes with Kendal and moved his hands slowly down his pale body to his fly. Kendal held his breath as Naomi slowly unzipped them.

_Hey! Ho! Mo! Hey! Ho! Mo! Hey! Ho!  
Now remember  
There's a big difference between kneeling down and bending over_

Sei smirked slightly as he slid the slacks down his legs, to reveal a nice rainbow covered thong. That's when Andy's eyes almost popped out of his skull. He started panting slightly, wondering when was the fucking song going to end! He needed Sei. RIGHT FUCKING NOW.

_It's okay to be gay, let's rejoice with the boys in the gay way  
It's okay!  
Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way_

Naomi followed in suit, standing in a dark blue thong. And like Andy, Kendal just wanted his boyfriend in his arms. Not to sleep with, but to just ravish with his mouth is all.

_West is where you should go  
To San Francisco  
I get that you know  
Would you gather my face  
So united we stand in a gay parade  
A human serenade_

Sei and Naomi stepped it up a notch, trusting their hips like crazy. The way their bodies moved, trapped their significant others in a daze. All they could think of was, "I'm so fucking lucky to have him."

_Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way  
It's okay to be gay, let's rejoice with the boys in the gay way  
Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way  
It's okay to be gay!_

Finally the song ended, which made Andy grab Sei and pull him into one of the most passionate kisses they've ever had. Kendal did the same with Naomi, but was a bit gentler.

Smiling evilly, Am coughed. "There's one more act you idiots."

The lights were dimmed once more as Amanda stepped out and Josh nearly keeled over. She wore a red bikini like top, and a red skirt that went down to her knees… If you could call it a skirt. It was like a hula skirt, except blood red. And when she walked a certain way, you could see the red panties that went with the top. Red fingerless gloves went up to her elbows, and a few rings adorned her fingers. Black boots on her feet, she smirked as she surveyed the room. Am plugged in his white guitar, and then started the music. As the music played he played the guitar as well.

It was then people realized that the guitar was taken OUT of the song on the CD… Amazing. Amanda strutted down the catwalk, all eyes on her. As Am played, they could see the love of the music he had for it. A scream was heard as she got to the pole. Before the lyrics started of course.

_This shining city built of gold, a far cry from innocence,  
There's more than meets the eye round here, look to the waters of the deep.  
A city of evil.  
There sat a seven-headed beast, ten horns raised from his head.  
Symbolic woman sits on his throne, but hatred strips her and leaves her naked.  
The Beast and the Harlot._

She spun on the pole like the others had done, but did it with a type of grace; that had all eyes on her once more. Am meanwhile, had the guitar upwards and was playing, head banging to the beat.

_She's a dwelling place for demons.  
She's a cage for every unclean spirit, every filthy bird  
and makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings.  
Fallen now is Babylon the Great._

She got off stage and walked to Josh, straddling his lap. Running her fingers through his hair she moved her hips in a way that made him groan even more. Gone was the girlfriend he knew, a tomboy by nature, and in her place a woman who could move her hips.

_The city dressed in jewels and gold, fine linen, myrrh with pearls.  
Her plagues have come all at once as her mourners watch her burn.  
Destroyed in an hour.  
Merchants and captains of the world, sailors, navigators too.  
Will weep and mourn this loss with her sins piled to the sky,  
The Beast and the Harlot._

When he went to grope her, she pushed him away and stood up, wagging her finger, with a smirk on her face. As she did that, Rain came out once more. She wore a white mini dress, with a white fur boa around her. Strutting to the pole, Rain started to dance upon it once more.

_She's a dwelling place for demons.  
She's a cage for every unclean spirit, every filthy bird  
and makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings.  
Fallen now is Babylon the Great._

As Rain danced on the pole, and as Amanda went around, teasing the other boys, Am played his heart out. At the last word, Rain pulled at her dress, ripping it off to reveal a shocking white bikini connected with a chain that glittered.

_The day has come for all us sinners.  
If you're not a servant, you'll be struck to the ground.  
Flee the burning, greedy city.  
Lookin' back on her to see there's nothing around._

Smirking, Amanda got on the stage as Rain was going low. She pulled Rain up into a very… Very passionate kiss. Rains leg hitched itself on Amanda's thigh, Amanda pull her closer. Running a hand down her thigh, Amanda gave rain one more kiss before pulling away and getting off stage_. _

_I don't believe in fairytales and no one wants to go to hell.  
You've made the wrong decision and it's easy to see.  
Now if you wanna serve above or be a king below with us,  
You're welcome to the city where your future is set forever._

Rains leg hitched itself on Amanda's thigh, Amanda pull her closer. Running a hand down her thigh, Amanda gave Rain one more kiss before pulling away and getting off stage.

_She's a dwelling place for demons.  
She's a cage for every unclean spirit, every filthy bird  
and makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings.  
Fallen now is Babylon the Great._

Amanda danced slowly once more for Josh, running her hands down her small lithe frame. As the song played its last chorus, Amanda made her way to Am, and clung to him.

_She's a dwelling place for demons.  
She's a cage for every unclean spirit, eery filthy bird  
and makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings.  
Fallen now is Babylon the Great._

With the last note played, everyone started clapping. Am laughed as Josh pulled Amanda onto his lap and proceeded to make out with her. Which of course lead to her brothers protesting it, saying that was their little sister. Yes, after the make shift strip club was gone, the girls and guys changed back to their normal clothes, they decided on a scary movie marathon. During the marathon, Am couldn't help but notice certain people had paired up and started snuggling with said person. Of course, those who were already taken were snuggled with that person. Rima snuggled with Nagi, sort of. Sonny warmed up to Erik enough to let him snuggle her, as did Rain to Kristen. Karlee was snatched up by Ryan, who muttered something about her not ever leaving his sight again. And Am decided, why the fuck not? He leaned on Kuaki the whole time. Now as this went on, no one noticed the glare Ikuto gave Kukai. Or the jealousy that pounded through his veins.

No one at all.

_**That was so fucking long. I haven't written anything that long in a long time**_

_**Now the songs are as followed**_

_**I'm a slave 4 u Britney spears**_

_**It's okay to be gay Tomboy**_

_**And my personal favorite, Beast and the Harlot Avenged Sevenfold. **_

_**The small part of lyrics is also Dear god by Avenged Sevenfold as well. **_

_**I hope I did okay with the strip things.**_

_**I've never truly written them before. **_

_**So hope all goes well.**_

_**And hopefully no one is offended by the songs. **_

_**Before I go**_

_**Hey Sei**_

_**I know you're reading this**_

_**SO how about this**_

**Are you ready to dance on Andy's pole?**

_**I'M DEAD TOMORROW TEEHEE**_

_**Love Manda~**_


	22. What happens when you spend a night

_**It's time for a new installment of our favorite story**_

**Just the way I am **

_**And I promise not to disappoint. **_

_**I hope you will enjoy this as much as I have had thinking of this**_

_**It came to me in an instant.**_

_**Meaning after I tortured the real Shay and Joel for a bit**_

_**Mind you this is more the comical relief **_

_**The more serious chapter is my next project.**_

_**Now I present to you**_

**What happens when you spend a night at Am's**

After the movie marathon finished, it was well passed 2 in the morning. Now, Am's newer friends were freaked. Not because they had just watched a shitload of scary movies, no thye were scared about what was going to happen. Would Am send them home in the cold scary Halloween night? More importantly. Would their parents kill them for being so late?

But all worries were fixed once Am yawned, standing up and cracking his back. "Looks like ya'll be spending the night. I have an extra room or two upstairs. Or you can sleep down here. Who wants what?"

"I think I'll be spending the night with you Am, I mean it's been so long since I've been in your bed." Rain said a smile on her innocent like face. Sei snorted, "I'll crash with Am too. It's been too long. And Andy will be joining me. Right love?"

"Mhm. I will. Now Shay about that song….. How about on your kn-" Whack!

Amanda hit Andy in the back of the head as he went to grab Sei's junk.

"You're a horny bastard bro. I may be to, but come on. In front of the 14 year old kid? You sick little horny bastard." Everyone started laughing as Andy blushed lightly and mumbled about a closet and sei.

Amanda turned back to Am and smiled, "Joshie and I will stay with you. If that's okay."

"Sure…. Kukai you joining us?"

"Course. I love being in _your _bed Am."

He smirked slyly as Am looked at Erik, a light blush across his cheeks. "And you, pervert who won't keep his eyes off of Sonny's chest?" "Huh what?"

Erik was snapped out of ogling the girl, a tint of red on his face.

"Where are you sleeping you horn dog?"

"Huh.. Oh yeah I'll stay in a guest room."

"Sonny?"

"I guess I'll stay in the same room as Erik. As long as Kendal and Naomi are there!"

"Fine! God girls are so fucking weird…"

Rain pouted, "I'm weird now, Am?"

Am smirked, pulling the slightly smaller girl closer. "No no my dear. You're fucking amazing. Now let's say I do this to you…"

He whispered many what everyone assumed were dirty things because of the blush that now dominated Rain's face. Chucking, Am turned to Brian and Daimon, "You fuck heads are staying where?" "Guest room. You're scary in your sleep." The two replied, in unison of course. So this is how it went for a bit, until the room arrangements were finally chosen.

In Am's prized bedroom, were Shay, Rain, Andy, Logan, Joel, Amanda, Josh, James [the one related to Amanda], Daemon, Jasper, and Kukai. Ikuto was still a little pissed that Kukai got to spend the night with the guy _he _liked. That thought, and the realization of Ikuto liking Am made the poor boy almost overload and faint.

In the guest room on the right of Am's room would be Erik, Sonny, Naomi, Kendal, Skye, James, Brian, Daimon, Ryan, Kristen, Tadase, and Karlee. Of course, Tadase was ecstatic to spend the night talking to Naomi and Kendal about things. He was still a little iffy about the others, but it would take a while before he trusted them,

This left the last room to Rima, Nagi, Ikuto, and Kyra. Ikutp was a little disappointed he couldn't spend more time with his newer friends, but he grudgingly accepted. Am smiled, "Great. I'll show you to your rooms and turn in for the night myself. Trust me I won't kill you tonight…. Except Josh if he tries to christen my nice floor. Then I'll murder his fucking ass. So now up the stairs jack asses, anyone staying in my room get your ass up their now."

So those staying in his room moved their asses. They were scared of his wrath so it was best not to incur it. Am turned back to the other and smiled, "Follow me you jack asses." Up the stairs he went, everyone following his lead. When he got up the stairs, and up the next flight he stood in front of a door to the right of his room. Turning to face them, he looked them each in the eye, "Destroy this room I will cut all of your balls/boobs off. Got it? Good." He opened the door and people gasped. The room was a forest green with 6 bunk beds. Two were both walls on each side, each bed made with two pillows and a nice dark green comforter.

Turning back, Am smirked. "You're staying in here tonight. Don't bother locking the door I have the key. There will be pajamas provided to those who want some. Any questions? No? Okay then. Nagi, Rima, Ikuto, and Kyra follow me please."

The others shuffled into the room, each picking a bed to sleep in for the night. Am then walked past the remaining four and opened a door on the left of Am's room. Inside were four twin sized beds, two on each side of the room and a night stand in between each. The room itself was a dark steel color with intricate designs done in black paint. There were a few pillows on each bed, and silver comforters. "Like I said before, there will be pajamas provided for those who want any and I will provide regular clothing for tomorrow if anyone desires. Now if you will excuse me, I must attend to my other friends. Make yourself comfortable. If you dare…"

He smiled and slipped into his room, locking the door as he did.

Amu groaned and shook out her hair. Rain smirked from her place on Amu's bed, "Awe. Is poor Amu tired of being her male self. Her sexy male self I may add?" "Shush beautiful. I have an idea. Tomorrow there's no school right?" "Yeah…." "I'll give them and hour to rest. Then I'm thinking of spin the bottle/truth or dare?" "Mhm. I love when we play your games. They're fun." "I know right. Now let's see…." She pulled off her shirt, showing off the white binder she'd become accustomed to using since the summer. Going into the bathroom attached to her room, she washed off the tattoos she created not even 24 hours ago. After going back into her room only to grab an Avenged Sevenfold shirt, some plaid pajama pants, and some fresh undergarments, she locked herself in the bathroom for a much needed shower.

After 20 minutes, she emerged from the shower, steam following her as she did. Her now black hair clung to her face a bit, the wet drops falling to the towel around her shoulders. Smirking she opened a drawer near the bottom of her dresser and started throwing things at people. At her beloved Rain, she threw a black flowly nightgown. For Shay, some baggy sweats and one of her baggy band shirts. Andy got blue sweats and a random shirt that said, "I love light sabers, can I touch yours?" Of course, being the horny bastard he is, he went to grab Sei's 'light saber," but was stopped by someone, Amanda, throwing a "Harry potter and the deathly hallows," at his head. Amanda got a pair of long sleeved pants and a long sleeved button up with the British flag splattered across it. Josh got a Boston Soxs shirt and some shorts.

Logan got a harry potter shirt and some shorts, while Joel just got some fresh boxers.

**[fuck that image is now burned into my mind. Joel in just boxers…. Bastards gonna get pranked when he comes to visit.]**

The rest just got a baggy shirt and some shorts. Picking up a pile of clothes, Amu turned to her friends. "I'll deliever this. You change. Amanda and Rain I suggest the bathroom. But gods, Amanda don't try and get in her pants again. You can go fuck Josh. Leave Rain be for now."

Leaving the room, Am basically kicked open the door to the right of his room. "Here are some Pajamas. Get em while I got them."

He threw all the boys some baggy shirts, shorts and or sweats, while the girls got some short shorts and tank tops. Of course, Tadase didn't like what he got, so Am gave him pajamas similar to Amanda's, except his had the gay pride flag. Smiling, he told them be changed by the time he came back. Going to the next guest room, the one on the left of his room, he once more kicked the door opened. "Alrighty you jack asses! Today we will be having pajamas here just for you. And I suggest Kyra goes to bed after this. She looks exhausted. Now here you go."

Throwing the boys shorts and baggy shirts, she threw the girls some pajama pants and shirts. "I'll be back. Later."

The smirk on his face was scary to Ikuto; it made him think Am was pure evil. Then again the guy did make him a tranny for a day. Am bowed slightly and went back to his room.

Coming back into her room, she flopped on the bed and pulled Rain to straddle her. "If I could. I'd fuck you into oblivion. But I can't scar your brother. He's kill me."

"You're fucking right I'd kill you! HANDS OFF THE BABY SISTER!"

"SOD OFF YOU GIT! Go have your wand played with by Andy. I hear when played with just right. Your wand shoots white stuff."

Shay's face turned a deep scarlet as he leaned into Andy's arms. Amu smirked as Amanda looked up at Josh, whose lap she was currently nestled in. "Joshie. I have a question." "Go ahead love." "Can I play with your wand? Please?" The innocence her brown eyes held made Josh sputter and look anywhere but in her eyes. She giggled as he turned a nice red that matched Shay's.

For the next 30 minutes, all of them had said so many sexual innuendoes; the only people without red faces were Amu, Amanda, and Kukai. Rain was close to making it, but Amanda whispered in her ear, "I wanna kiss your lips. The ones between your hips." And so Rain had lost. Finally, Amu stood up and smirked. "Meet me in the basement, I'll be down soon."

Her friends nodded as they shuffled out of the room and down the stairs.

Am went to the door on his right and kicked it open once more. "Alright you jackasses. In the basement now. No excuses." As he left, the others were confused but never the less they made their way down the stairs. Am opened the door to the left of his room and spoke softly, "Downstairs in the basement now. Don't wake Kyra as you leave!"

So the 4 left that room, closing it softly as not to disturb the younger girl. They made their way to the basement, where everyone was=, clad in only pajamas. "Alright. I'm gonna grab something. You all sit in a huge circle. Leave a space for me mind you. "

Going into the back room, Am grabbed a Budweiser from the fridge, and chugged it down. Sighing in content, he took the empty bottle and put it in the middle of the circle, plopping down next to Kukai. "Alright name of the game is truth or dare. Bottle gets spun and all that. I go first!"

He spun the bottle and surprise, surprise, it landed on Erik. With the evil glint in his eyes, he asked Erik. "Truth or dare."

The boy gulped, "Truth."

"Name one person you want to shag so bad your balls are aching. AND the person must be in this room."

Erik groaned then muttered something.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"Iwannashagsonny."

"One more time."

"I WANNA FUCKING SHAG SONNY!"

He then blinked and turned scarlet, mumbling about evil people with pink hair. He spun the bottle and it landed on Shay. "Truth or dare."

"Truth…"

"Oh you are no fun. Fine….. How often do you and ya boyfriend shag?"

Shay turned so red everyone thought he would faint. "a few times here and there…" He mumbled as he spun the bottle and it landed on Andy. Andy smirked, thinking Shay was too sweet to do anything bad to him. "I chose dare."

A dangerous glint in Shay's eyes made Andy realize. Something evil would be happening.

"I dare you to do in the bathroom and dye your hair like the rainbow. I'm sure Am would love to help.."

The evil smirk he had made Andy stand straight up, panic in his green eyes. "FUCK NO! My gorgeous blonde locks! I RATHER SUCK OFF A STRAIGHT GUY!" "Penalty for not doing a dare is a round in a boxing ring with me," Am said in a sing song voice. Andy groaned. Great, either he dyes his hair like the rainbow. Or get his ass handed to him by an evil best friend. Fuck fuck fuck fuck…. FUCK!

"I'll go do the dare.. Come on Am."

Am followed Andy into the bathroom, a smirk on his face and glee in his eyes. Today was a good day for him. A very good fucking day.

20 minutes later they had emerged from the bathroom, and all eyes were on Andy. The top part of his head was red, and it went down to orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and then the tips were purple. He looked pretty mad, but Am whispered into his ear. "I'll wash it out before we go to sleep. Honest."

That made him a bit happier, but he hated the stares he got. So that's how it went on for a few hours. Amanda ended up having to have 7 minutes in heaven with Rain. Needless to say, Josh didn't mind when his girlfriend came out looking thoroughly shagged. Instead he whispered into her ear how hot she looked. Rain however, looked like she couldn't walk straight.

. Sonny was forced to part with her long locks when dared to cut it about mid back. She looked so sad, but it was Am's way of revenge for something Sonny did. And Am never forgave. Kukai had to dress like a hooker, then strip for the boys. Logan got the easiest, being to his Joel in the arm. No one could be mean to the poor boy, his eyes were so innocent.

Joel ended up fainting when someone put few drops of fake blood on him, so he was woken by ice in his boxers. Naturally, he had Logan microwave them. Kendal had to strip for them, while Naomi just had to admit he really did like Kendal. Again, no one could do anything bad to the kid. He was to innocent.

Josh had to kiss Brian, which made both boys freak. Karlee ended up flashing everyone, and Kristen did the same. Tadase had to kiss Ryan, while Joey had to grope the James not related to him. Daemon had to run around the block naked, while Jasper had to let everyone draw on every inch of his face. Needless to say, he had a big fucking dick on his cheek.

The other James had to dress like a stripper and go out, and ask a random man for one very hot shag. Needless to say, James ended up with some ones number… Daimon had to grind against Ryan, and Skye had to do the same to Josh. Finally, after it all, it was Ikuto's turn. He of course, chose dare. Skye, with an evil glint in his eye said, "Alright. Make out with Am. 20 seconds."

Ikuto's eyes widened, he went to protest but Am pulled him on to his lap. "Come on. It's a few seconds. No big deal."

And so, that was how their game ended. With Am and Ikuto tongue wrestling. And Ikuto sporting one of the largest bulges in his pants. In a long time.

_**Oh my god I love this**_

_**Let's see**_

_**Yes Andy I dyed your hair get over it.**_

_**Sei don't kill me**_

_**Rain you know what I'm thinking**_

_**Sonny, you'll see why this happens to your 'poor hair'**_

_**Kendal and Naomi I can't do bad things to you.**_

_**So please enjoy the story**_

_**Love Manda**_


	23. Well the cats out of the bag

_**So since I'm writing a huge project for my friend anyway**_

_**Why not write a new chapter to this story? **_

_**I hope you enjoy**_

**Well the cats out of the bag**

After Ikuto and Am pulled away, everyone was making some sort of cat call. Am of course, glared full force at the idiots.

"Shut up, you jack asses. Come on it's time for bed. Let's go."

After they all went up to their respective rooms, locked their doors, and got into their beds, everyone promptly passed out. The next morning, Amu woke up around 11, stretching as she did. She gave a great big yawn, and then looked around at everyone near him. Rain was cuddled up next to her, and Kukai cuddling her pillow on the other side. Shay and Andy were curled up on one of her bean bags, as did Amanda and Josh. Daemon and Jasper were sprawled out near the closet, where James was sleeping, upside down in a sleeping bag. Seems someone pissed off their siblings again…. Logan and Joel, per usual, were cuddling on a heap of blankets. Moving slowly, Amu got out of her bed, grabbed her clothes, and headed into her bathroom. After taking a quick shower, Amu pulled on her binder, black jeans, and a "We came as Romans" t-shirt. Leaving her room as silently as she could, she checked on her other friends as well.

In the room to the left of his bedroom, Am smirked at what he saw. Erik and Sonny were curled on one of the beds, cuddling each other. Kendal and Naomi were doing the same, but that was no surprise. What did come off as a surprise however, was Tadase and Daimon cuddling. Smirking Am took a quick picture with his cellphone and made a mental note to post it around SFP with Amanda's help. That and the pictures of Skye literally groping Ryan as they slept. Brian and Karlee, as he assumed would happen, were sleeping in one bunk together, her head on his chest. Smiling a bit, Am slipped out and into the last room, where he had to bite his tongue from laughing. Rima, the girl who would rather hug an ice sculpture then certain people, was cuddling with Nagi. Oh, that was highlight of the morning for him so far, and he thought it was hilarious. Ikuto was sleeping upside down on his bed, and Kara was sleeping like a rock.

After leaving the room, he went down the stairs and started to make breakfast. Taking his beloved iPod, he connected it to his ear buds and started to blast his favorite band, Avenged Sevenfold. In the midst of making a large batch of pancakes, Ikuto came down the stairs. Now Am, being a music fiend, was so absorbed in the music he didn't notice Iktuo was coming in. Ikuto watched from the doorframe of the kitchen as Am cooked, singing along to song in particular.

"_How do I live without the ones I love? _

_Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned_

_Place and time always on my mind_

_And the light you left remains_

_But it's so hard to stay_

_When I had so much to say and you're so far away."_

There was a pause for a minute, and Ikuto thought Am knew he was there. However, what heard next knew that he was still unnoticed.

"_I love you_

_You were ready _

_The pain is strong and urges rise_

_But I'll see you_

_When it lets me_

_Your pain is gone, your hands untied._

_So far away.._

_I need you to know._

_So far away.._

_And I need you to, _

_Need you to know…"_

He heard Am sigh as he finished making the pancakes and moved onto bacon and sausage. Ikuto decided in that moment, it was time to go help out. And he went too! But then Am started to sing again, and Ikuto was rooted to the doorframe, one leg underneath him. He knew this song all to well… but was mesmerized as Am sang. It sounded just like the lead singer, the screams just softer. _"Holy fuck, maybe Am should be in a band.." _Ikuto thought as he listened.

"_Like walking into a dream, so unlike what you've seen  
so unsure but it seems, 'cause we've been waiting for you  
Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste  
of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway_

_I see a distant light, but girl this can't be right_  
_Such a surreal place to see so how did this come to be_  
_Arrived too early_

_And when I think of all the places I just don't belong_  
_I've come to grips with life and realize this is going too far_

_I don't belong here, we gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife_  
_'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here"_

As Am sang, others started coming down, smelling the food of course. But like Ikuto, they all stopped at the door way and just listened to him sing. The power in his voice grew with every lyric, with every passing minute.

_"A place of hope and no pain, perfect skies with no rain_  
_Can leave this place but refrain, 'cause we've been waiting for you_  
_Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste_  
_of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway_

_This peace on earth's not right (with my back against the wall)_  
_No pain or sign of time (I'm much too young to fall)_  
_So out of place don't wanna stay, I feel wrong and that's my sign_  
_I've made up my mind"_

Am, still oblivious to the others, finished with the bacon and sausage, then moved onto cutting up fruit. As he sang, he kept thinking back to his old life, and the boy he used to love. After they broke up, and Am fell into the world of music and life, he would always refer back to this song, because it was how he felt. He had to move on from Will, no matter what other people said.

_"Gave me your hand but realize I just wanna say goodbye_  
_Please understand I have to leave and carry on my own life_

_I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife_  
_'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here_  
_Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you_  
_This place full of peace and light, and I'd hope you might_  
_take me back inside when the time is right"_

Finally almost all of their friends were gathered around the kitchen, some sitting on the floor. The ones closest to him knew what this song meant to him, and why he became who he was today.

_"Loved ones back home all crying 'cause they're already missing me_  
_I pray by the grace of God that there's somebody listening_  
_Give me a chance to be that person I wanna be_  
_(I am unbroken; I'm choking on this ecstasy)_  
_Oh Lord I'll try so hard but you gotta let go of me_  
_(Unbreak me, unchain me, I need another chance to live)_

All was quiet as he chopped the fruits faster, making small fruit salads for them all. They thought the song was over, and went to talk to him when once more, he started to sing. It truly was like being hypnotized while he sang. The smooth baritone of his voice just pulled you in, especially if there was no music for you to hear.

"_I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife  
'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here  
Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you  
This place full of peace and light, and I'd hope you might  
take me back inside when the time is right"_

The music was over, and Am was done with the breakfast for his friends. Turning around, he went to grab glasses to pour juice into, when lo and behold, there were his friends! All staring at him, which made him feel very uncomfortable.

"Um, I made breakfast if anyone want's any. So um.. I'm going to go make coffee now." He turned his back to his friends, as he started on the coffee when Amanda broke the silence. "Am! You sung the good song, I loved it! Oh please sing something else for us!" "I don't know…" "Please Am? I love when you sing." "Tomorrow. Okay? Now time for food." Everyone grabbed a plate and piled food on, then made their way to the basement. After everyone was settled downstairs, Am made a huge pot of coffee for himself, and juice for his friends.

The friends sat and ate their breakfast, while watching random shows like "2 Broke Girls," and "How I met your Mother." Finally, around 1, and the plates were in the sink; everyone went back upstairs and changed into their normal clothes. As they left, Am smiled at them all. "See you all this weekend kay? I have this awesome thing planned for us." His friends thanked him and with that they were gone. Sighing happily, Am went upstairs to his room. Yawning, he threw off his t-shirt and flopped onto his bed in just his binder, which he loosened a little bit.

Closing her eyes, Amu fell into a peaceful sleep. Unknown to her, however, Tadase was coming back _into_ the house at that exact moment. As he opened the door and went up the stairs he sighed, "How do I forget my cellphone? Ugh... I'm so stupid." When he opened Am's bedroom door he said, "Hey Am I think I left my ph- OH MY GOD!"

Amu sat straight up and looked into Tadase's eyes, which were glued to Amu's chest. "Tadase I can explain." "HOW?" "Well er, I'm a girl. And I'm also Amu Hinamori, the girl Ikuto kissed."

Tadase promptly fell over in a dead faint, as Amu rushed to his side.

Well…. It seems the cats out of the bag huh?

_**I DID IT! **_

_**I FINALLY WROTE AN AMAZING CHAPTER!**_

_**I'll be finishing this story as soon as possible, cause of certain reasons :3**_

_**Also I might be actually binding my stories into a book and if anyone wants to know more let me know :3**_

_**I'm excited kay? Kay**_

_**So we know the drills and such**_

_**Now I must retire for the evening**_

_**I love you all**_

_**Love Manda **_


	24. The truth is

_**Oh ho ho ho**_

_**I have a chapter up super early**_

_**And this one is called?**_

_**The truth is…**_

"Oh God, Tadase! Oh man, you weren't supposed to find out like this…"

Amu groaned as she lifted Tadase onto her bed, and sighed. "Why the fuck does this happen today? I had it planned out! But no… no it had to happen like this. Fucking hell."

Sighing, she tightened her binder and pulled on her t-shirt, "I have to wake him up…"

She started to shake him, "Dude. Wake up."

Tadase opened his eyes slowly, and blinked a few times. "Oh, Am. Hey. Sorry… I thought I just walked in here, and you had boobs, and you said your name was Amu. And you were a girl! And that you kissed Ikuto! Aren't I silly Am?"

Amu was quiet as Tadase sat up, and looked her in the eyes, "It was a dream right?"

"Tadase… I was going to tell you. Honest to god, I was."

"Oh my god."

Tadase's eyes widened, "You lied to me."

"Not techniqually."

"Am! This isn't the time for your nonchalant attitude! Or is it Amu?"

"Just call me Am. I hate going by Amu."

She spat, venom in her words. Tadase looked at her, and sadness was in his eyes. "Why'd you lie to me Am?"

Am sighed, "I guess… I have my personal reasons okay?"

"Can you tell me?"

Amu sighed, "Yeah. Only you. But what I say in this room is never to be repeated, got it?"

"Got it."

She took a deep breath, "I used to be a normal girl. okay… not normal, I was still a tomboy. But I still had long hair, and acted like a girl at times. I was just me, alright? Come my sophomore year, I met this guy, William. We hit it off great! We became the closest of friends and eventually he asked me out. It was so great in the beginning, ya know? We were just… happy together. Till well like, around June. Back then, I was friends with everyone in my group, we had no quarrels or anything."

"So one day, I decided to go to Will's and surprise him with a present I got for his birthday. I get there, and his little brother told me, 'Amu? Will's upstairs. And he has a pretty lady friend with him. Aren't you his girlfriend?' I got nervous so I went upstairs and what do I find? My boyfriend with his tongue shoved down a girl's throat. Whose throat? Sonny that's who. I flipped the fuck out and beat her up pretty bad actually, not that Rain minded… Sonny is known for liking guys she can't have. William and I then got into a huge screaming fight, where he said to me, 'Just shut up you dumb fuck! Look at you! You're not even my _girlfriend! _People think I'm GAY cause of you! You're such a fucking boy it's sad! Do you hate being a girl that fucking much? Holy fuck that's it I'm done! If I wanted to be dating a guy, I'd date a fucking guy! God. If you wanna be a guy so bad, just be a guy. You're ugly as a girl anyway.' And that's what did me in. I mean, God, if my own _boyfriend_ thought I should become a boy. Why shouldn't I?"

"The next day I went to the barber shop and they cut my hair, cropped and styled like a boys. Then I brought the binder I'm wearing now, and gave up being Amu in front of people. To others, I'm Am. But to my closest friends? I'm Amu. I mean, it's a stupid reason I know but I truly don't mind being this person. I don't mind being a guy that people know, it feels so natural to me. When I say that Will meant a lot to me, he really did mean a lot to me. And when he told me I was better off as a guy, I mean he must have been right. So… that's where we are now. I was supposed to start my junior year at SFP, but your school snagged me so yeah. That's how it is I guess. You know, you don't have to stay my friend if you don't want too. I understand, I'm sort of a freak of nature I guess."

Amu looked away, for fear if she met his eyes she might start to cry. And she swore to herself she wouldn't cry after what William and Sonny did, not now, not ever. What surprised her was when Tadase placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her close, just holding her tight. "It's okay, Amu. I don't hate you; I don't think I ever could. I mean yeah, you lied to me but you had too. It's fine. I promise."

She hugged him back as tight as she could, "Thank you. Just thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

"I can kind of guess."

He pulled away and smiled, "So you like Ikuto huh?"

"Maybe a smidge."

He laughed, "How cute. I can help you there ya know. If you can hook me up with your cute friend."

"Which one?"

"Damion." He said, a slight blush to his cheeks. She laughed, "You realize he's straight right?"

"Maybe he's not. Maybe he's bisexual. A boy can dream you know."

She laughed, while she shook her head, "You're such a dork."

"And you're a cross dresser. We even each other out."

She smirked, "I agree. So I'll help you, you help me agreed?"

"Mhm. But I think that you should know he does like you too. As Am, which surprises the hell out of me."

Her eyebrows shot up, "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Holy fuck, I can use this to my advantage."

"Yes we can."

The next hour or two was what they used to create one of the most ingenious plans, and the plans were for?

Snagging the guys they liked.

Would it work? They weren't sure but they were sure they wanted this to happen. They _wanted_ to be with these guys, no matter what.

_**Oh this is pure gold. I'm writing so much more now :3**_

_**So there will be more updates**_

_**And I hope to have this done before Christmas so I can have my book thing done :D**_

_**I hope you enjoyed**_

_**Love Manda**_


	25. The plan, Tadase's turn

_**Like I promised**_

_**It's time for one of the last chapters of Just the way I am**_

_**I'm so sorry I haven't written in a while**_

_**My life isn't to great**_

_**But I have inspiration to write**_

_**And write I shall**_

_**I call this**_

**The plan, Tadase's turn**

About 2 weeks after Amu and Tadase talked about what they should do to get the guys they liked, the plan was formed. Of course, first they had execute the plan on Tadase's part then they'd get to Amu's. The first part of the plan?

Get Daimon to notice Tadase more in the light of 'that's the guy I wanna fuck,' instead of the 'Oh yeah he's a good friend,' light. So what were they gonna do? They were gonna ambush Daimon in a way that he'd never expect.

The first day of their plan was spent teaching Tadase how to do subtle, yet flirty touches and how to make his voice sound a little huskier at times. After that was mastered, Amu helped Tadase dress a little better, despite his very bright wardrobe. With him wearing slightly darker tones, and certain grays, his eyes popped. Or so Amu said, but she sucked with fashion.

They were going to throw everything on his part into motion on Thanksgiving, at her annual thanksgiving dinner. This year, she decided to invite Ikuto, Nagi, and Rima along with the rest of their 'group.'

Soon, days passed and Thanksgiving day was upon them, and dear god it was hell. Amu had woken up at 5 in the morning on Thanksgiving day just to prepare the large quantity of food needed to feed her many, many friends. She rolled out of her bed, grabbed fresh clothes and her binder, then took a quick shower. When she emerged, she was back to Am, with black hair of course.

Am wore straight black jeans, a black button down with the sleeves rolled up, and a single cross around his neck. After drying off his hair, he hurried downstairs to prepare the feast his friends were waiting for eagerly, especially the boys. Good god, could they eat like pigs.

After putting the two turkeys in the oven, stuffed and ready, he started to peel the potatoes for his homemade mashed potatoes, a favorite among his friends as well. By 7 in the morning, he had peeled and boiled potatoes, made the rolls, and was starting on the stuffing when then doorbell rang. Wondering who it could be, Am put down the bowl filled with half mashed potatoes, and made his way to the front door.

"Hello?"

He asked, as he opened the door cautiously. And that's when he got a great surprise, "Oh AM! Happy Thanksgiving!"

He inwardly groaned, as Logan threw his arms around Am and squeezed tight, "I decided that you needed help to make lunch! So I enlisted a few people to help."

Am blinked, "Who'd you get to help me out with lunch?"

"Watch this sweetie, Joelie! James! Daemon! Jasper! AMANDA!"

As Logan yelled their names, the sleepy people who owned them trudged into the house, mumbling something that sounded like "Good morning Am."

Am laughed, "I love you Logan. Alright, you sissy girls! Wake the fuck up or you will end up like James after I found him in my panty drawer."

All 5 sleepy helpers soon woke up with incredible timing, shivering at the thought of being thrown into a tub of ice water, ice cubes, and frost. Am smirked, "Alright you sleepy jackasses. Amanda, you go help Logan set up the dining room. Joel, you're on stuffing duty. Jasper, you're helping me with the potatoes, Daemon you're in charge of making sure we have enough plates and all that. And James… James you can open up the cranberry sauce later."

Joel groaned, "Why does he get the easy work?"

"Cause he's stupid and might blow up my house if I let him near anything that involves fire."

"Touché, touché. Alright fine, I'll do the damn stuffing… it's pretty easy."

"If you jackasses help me well enough, I'll make my famous pumpkin pie, apple black berry pie, and of course, my signature secret recipe for Apple strawberry pie."

That got the attention of the siblings, all whom perked up and smiled largely.

"What are you people waiting for? Go!"

Am yelled, and then chuckled to himself, as his friends ran to their stations. He himself walked leisurely back to the kitchen. After nearly 4 hours of orders, mixing, baking, and cooking, their lunch was done. Just as the last pie was done cooking, the doorbell rang. Am quickly took the pie out of the oven, laying it on the cooling rack, before making his way to the door.

"Happy food day, my friends," he said as his friends walked into the house. It seemed for this occasion, even the guys looked nice. The girls all wore knee length skirts with a nice blouse, while the guys wore nice jeans and a button down. Am just smiled at them, "Alright. Go sit in the dining room, and then we may begin!"

All 19 of his friends filed into the dining room, sitting with either crush or someone they cared about deeply. Of course, they didn't realize it, but Am and Logan did. Soon, Logan, Joel, James, Daemon, Jasper, and Amanda were able to sit down, leaving only two empty seats. One was next to Ikuto, and the other next to Daimon.

Before Am could sit, the doorbell rang. So Am, being the gentlemen he is, answered the door and was almost floored. There was Tadase, except… more guy like. Gone were super tight skinny jeans, replaced with nice grey straight jeans and a nice dark colored button up with the sleeves rolled up. His usually messy longish hair was now cut to just below his ears, styled just right. Am high fived him, "Man, Tadase, you clean up fine."

Tadase grinned, before the two entered the dining room. To say everyone was floored was surprised was an understatement. They were speechless, just staring at Tadase like he was an alien. But the eyes, the light blue eyes Tadase really liked, were the only eyes he pretended were focused on him. He smiled and sat next to Daimon, "Hey, Daimon. Happy thanksgiving."

"Oh er. Hey you too," Daimon said, slightly nervous.

A glean in Am's eye told all, his plan was working.

"Alright! Welcome to my humble abode for a lovely lunch. Now, in my tradition I do say prayer. Shut up, Joel, I'm not religious. I do believe in God, and I would like to give thanks. So if you'll all join hands…"

As everyone joined hands, Am couldn't help but notice how Ikuto was nervous to hold his hand, and how Daimon was nervous to hold Tadases'. He smirked, the plan was working.

"Dear God. I must give you thanks, because this year you didn't fuck up my life. You gave me 4 amazing new friends, you helped me protect my brothers and sisters, and you also gave me a new reason to smile. I must say, I am thankful lord, for all you've done for me and such. I hope that you will be merciful on us, and especially on the Giants who are playing today after lunch. Please let them win and beat out those nasty ass Patriots. Amen."

He dropped Ikuto and Amanda's hands, before he piled his plate with food. The girls rolled their eyes, as the guys started snickering. While Ikuto, Rima, Nagi, and Tadase were kind of used to Am's foul language, that just shocked the hell out of them. Did he just curse when talking to God? Really?

That's what Tadase was pondering when Daimon asked him what was wrong. After Tadase explained, Daimon laughed. "Course. Am has the worst mouth out of us all. Especially Sonny and I heard she went down on this one guy with a mike and ike for a di-"

Splat!

A handful of mashed potatoes had landed gracefully a top Daimons head. He whipped his head around and glared, trying to pick out the culprit. As he turned his back on Tadase, the once innocent boy decided to have fun. He took a spoonful of potatoes and dumped it onto Daimons neck.

When Daimon turned around again, he glared at Tadase. "Who did that?"

"Oh, it was Josh."

"Huh, what'd I do?"

Josh asked, as he leaned close to Daimon, across Tadase's lap. Daimon smirked, "You did this."

He took a handful of cranberry sauce and rubbed it into Josh's hair. Josh freaked and glared at Daimon, "This is war." "Indeed."

Josh threw a handful of potatoes and peas, but it missed Daimon and his Karlee right in the face. She screeched and threw stuffing at Josh, but instead it hit Amanda.

Soon the whole table was in a full-fledged food fight, guys versus girls, Am, and Tadase. In the end, Am and the girls took home the gold, leaving the others covered in food. Am laughed at the sight of them, and at the sight of Logan looking like he wanted to faint.

Am laughed once more, "Hey chill okay? Alright I have about 3 spar showers. Now, you'll have to go in 2 guys at a time. Don't flip the fuck out on me, you assholes. You boys started it. Now, Logan and Joel you can use mine. Don't fuck in there or I will hit you. Naomi and Kendall you can use it after them, same for Shay and Andy. Now, I have 3 other bathrooms. One can fit about 2, another 5, another 6. Think locker rooms boys. Now I choose cause you assholes move slow. Kukai, Josh, James, Brian, Erik, and Ryan. You use the 6 person shower. James, you and your brothers' share with Nagi and Ikuto. Tadase, you and Daimon are in the last one. Kay? And if you argue I will use a hose. And I like to aim not for where you're dirty, but for your itty bitty man parts. Kay? Good. GO! I'll drop off stuff like towels in 5 minutes.

The boys went to their assigned bathrooms, all scared of Am of course.

Nearly an hour later almost every boy was back in the now clean dining room, showered and content. However, the only missing two were Tadase and Daimon…

"I'll check on them!"

Am said, as the others headed down the stairs to watch the game on TV. Am made his way to the bathroom he set the two up in, and poked his head slightly in. "Hey guys, everything okay?"

The next thing he saw was something he never wished to have seen. There, on the bathroom floor, were his two friends, in a full blown make out session, the steam of the ongoing showers covering the bits Am did NOT want to see. Am nearly screamed, but silently shut the door and joined his friends in the basement to watch the game. He never, ever wanted to remember that. Ever!

30 minutes later, the two appeared in the basement with the others, "Hey guys."

Everyone turned their heads to the two, whom were holding hands. "So um. I asked Tadase out… and he said yeah. I guess I'm gay… or bi… I'm not sure. You don't hate me do you?"

Ryan stood up, and clasped a hand on Daimons shoulder, "I always knew you were gay! Alright fuckers you people owe me and Am 50 a piece!"

Daimon blinked, "You bet on my sexuality."

"Yup."

"Fucking asshole."

"I'm not Tadase, now am I?"

Daimon went to punch him when Tadase muttered something into his ear, making him blush. Everyone laughed and soon they were back to watching the game. All the while, Ikuto kept wondering, "What if I was brave like Daimon? And I asked out Am? Maybe.. Nah, he wouldn't…. would he?"

As he sat in deep thought, Am was crossing off Tadase's part in the plan. Now? It was up to Am to get his guy, and leave a big impression on everyone at Seiyo High.

_**HA! I'M DONE! An HOUR**_

_**A fucking hour!**_

_**I win!**_

_**I can't wait c: **_

_**Tune in soon for**_

**The plan, Amu's turn!**

_**You'll love it c: **_

_**Remember **_

_**I love reviews**_

_**More reviews, faster me work c: **_

_**Love **_

_**Manda c:**_


	26. Amu's turn, Part 1

_**Seems I have time for a new chapter**_

_**I hope you're all ready for**_

**Amu's turn, part 1 **

_**Now enjoy c:**_

On the first day of December, everyone was in the Christmas mood. Especially Amu, who was the most excited of them all. Now, her plan was complex but she was going to go through with it. That way both Amu and "Am" got to kiss Ikuto before the year was out.

Her plan was simple, in her mind anyway. First, well… I can't ruin the fun now, can i? No? Good.

Of course, with this came the task of needing help, and she knew she could count on her best friends, as they had always come through for her. So she enlisted the help of Logan, Joel, Shay, Amanda, Rain, Tadase, and of course, Naomi. After she told them of her plan, she not only got tackled by both girls, Joel turned to Shay and demanded his 20 bucks. Apparently, they betted on when she was going to make a move on Ikuto, Shay guessing near the end of Junior year and Joel guessing before the year was over. So it seems, that Joel was right… Which made Amu and Amanda punch him.

The weeks seemed to fly by for Amu, who spent most of her time planning and putting pieces for the plan together. They had all decided to put the plan into effect on December 24th, Christmas eve. Since Amu's mother wouldn't be home, and her father was never around, she decided to host her annual Christmas Bash. And to kick things up? She was inviting people from her school as well, including Utau and Nadeshiko.

A week before the party, Am strolled into school, his demeanor lazy and calm like always. On his way to his first period class, he stopped infront of a group of giggling girls and flashed them a grin, "How would you pretty ladies like to come to a party that I'm hosting? It's on Christmas eve, at my place. Interested?"

The girls all nodded, their voices seeming to disappear as _THE _Am Hinamori just invited them to a party at _his_ house. Now, through out the day, Am asked many people if they wanted to come, saving the best for last. He asked the boys in his gym class, the girls in his Chem, and he even asked some kids from his English class. Needless to say, many people were excited for the party. Near the end of the day, Am walked up to Ikuto with a smirk on his face, "Hey Ikuto. I'm holding a party on Christmas eve, you wanna come?"

Ikuto blinked, then grinned. "If it's anything like what we did on Thanksgiving, hell yeah I'm in!"

"Awesome! Have you seen Utau, I'm gonna invite her too. Who knows, maybe she'll get laid if she goes."

Ikuto shuddered as the knowing smirk appeared on Am's face, a bad sign indeed. He inwardly cringed at what Am might do to Utau, but then again she was a bitch to people… but in the last month or so, she hadn't really bothered Am or Tadase, opting to stay in the shadows of everything.

Am patted Ikuto on his head, "I won't hurt her, you jack ass. I gotta go now. Oh, and listen for the announcement today during last period okay?"

He blinked, "Um. Okay."

Am waved nonchalantly, before beginning his search for Utau. 20 minutes later, and 5 bucks shorter, Am found the girl outside behind one of the Cherry Blossom trees. Utau was sitting under the tree, her knees pressed against her chest, as tears ran down her face. Am felt a twinge of pain, recognizing the signs of heartbreak that he had once experienced himself. Crouching down, he put a tentative hand on her shoulder, which made her flinch.

When their eyes met, she tried to glare, but it came out just a sad look on her face.

"If you're here to make fun of me, just do it and go. I'm not in the mood…"

"What's wrong?"

"I… You wouldn't understand…"

"Trust me, I might."

Am sat next to Utau, and put an arm over her shoulder. Utau sighed, as she heled her legs closer to her chest. "Nadeshiko is going out with someone now. This guy named Chen or something… And she's just so freaking happy! But… it… it really hurts to see them together. It's like someone ripped out my heart and stomped on it."

She snorted, as tears ran down her pale face.

"You know we kissed once. It was after I went through this big thing, where I was put on meds and all that. She slept over one day, and just after I took my medication we lay in my bed and started talking about life and such. Soon… she started caressing my thigh and all that, and then kissed my neck so I went for it. And dear god, she is an amazing kisser. But… she told me to forget it ever happened, like we had never done anything in the first place. The next morning, I lied to her and said I couldn't remember last night due to the pills. She looked so happy… it broke my heart."

Utau started sobbing, as the painful memories came crashing down on her once more, the pain filling her soul. Am felt the pain that Utau felt, the heartbreak and the suffering. Before Am could say a word, Utau sniffled and looked at him, "There's more… this happened like… I dunno, 4 months ago? So… yesterday, she's at my place helping me paint my room, when she tells me about Chen. And when I asked how long they have been seeing each other, she tells me officially it's been a month, but they had been sorta seeing each other since 5 months ago. 5 freaking months! She… She never told me… I feel so.. used ya know? Course you don't… you're the almighty Am, nothing bad happens like this to you! You do this to girls or guys or whatever, not the other way around!"

Am sighed, "Not true… I left my old school for here because my ex boyfriend ripped my heart out in a sense. I couldn't stand to be there anymore, so I left. And I came here, under the pretenses your school wanted me. They did, but not that badly…. But you know what Utau? I'll make it up to you. Honest. How about this… I'm inviting you to my Christmas party, my place Christmas Eve. Alright? We'll get you a new girl, honest."

Utau sniffled, before her purple eyes met Am's golden ones, "Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you hated me. I was a bitch to you and Tadase…"

"People change. You just have to embrace change, and become a new you. I mean, you're crying in public. I think you've changed. Now come on, you have last period class to go to. I have an announcement to make."

Utau smiled and wiped her tears, as Am helped her to her feet. "Bye Am. I'll defiantly be at your party."

Am nodded, as Utau made her way back into the school. Am followed, but headed for the office instead of the classroom he needed to go too.

Strolling into the office, Am asked the secretary, "May I borrow the mike for the PA system? Please, ma'am? I have an announcement."

The secretary, scared to death of Am, nodded and handed him the microphone.

Smirking, Am started to speak. "Ehhem. Yes, well my name, as we all know, is Am Hinamori. And as most know, I'm hosting a party on Christmas eve. But, there is a catch. If I invited you, me personally coming up to you and telling you you're invited, only you are allowed to go. You can't bring your friends, nothing. No Exceptions. Well, ciao."

He put the mike down and exited the office, a smirk on his face. The plan was coming together, and it would be perfect in the end.

_**Awe. We get to see a soft Utau, who has feelings!**_

_**And this plan… what can happen? **_

_**I can't wait to finish this!**_

_**And, this is a record, this was done in 30 minutes or less… Sounds like a pizza right?**_

_**Have fun reading**_

_**Love**_

_**Manda c: **_


	27. Amu's turn, part 2

_**I know I promised this like**_

_**A long time ago**_

_**So here you go my lovelys **_

**Amu's turn, part 2**

The day of the Christmas party was hectic for our poor Amu, since she had no rest. Logan, Tadase, and a group of tired, irritated boyfriends/family members showed up on her doorstep at 8 in the morning. And since them, Amu had been dragged into decorating the basement, until 4 o'clock rolled around, and Logan kicked her out. "Go try on your girl outfit. Then go change into your boy clothes! And if you look like a mess, I will personally murder you. Understand?" Logan yelled, as Amu shuddered at the thought of him getting his revenge. Logan looked innocent, but he was evil inside. Anyone of their close friends could agree to that.

Amu went up the stairs to her room, to once more become 'Am.' She tried on the outfit that Logan created for her to wear, when she switched back to being her for a bit. She gasped at how the outfit made her look.. like an actual girl. She giggled slightly, before slipping out of it and pulling on her black compression tank top. She pulled on a black wife beater, and a gray, short sleeved button down, with a black design of a dragon on the left sleeve. She pulled on black straight jeans, and a pair of black vans, before looking in the mirror. She fixed her hair, so it swooped to the left. After pulling on a black baseball cap, she looked herself over once more in the mirror.

Smirking in satisfaction, Am went down the stairs and grabbed a can of Pepsi from the fridge. As he sipped the soda, he couldn't help but pray that this plan worked. Just then the doorbell rang, pulling him front his thoughts. Checking his watch, he was surprised that it was already 5. Which meant people would be showing up now. Placing the can on the counter, he walked to the front door and opened it, a smile on his face.

"Why hey, Ikuto, what's up?"

He smiled, as Ikuto stood there, a smirk on his face. His blue hair was disheveled like always, his blue eyes sparkling with light. He wore dark straight jeans, and a dark, navy blue slight v-neck t shirt. He had a crooked smile, as he entered Am's home, "Hey man. What's up?"

Am shrugged, "Nothing much. So we're in the basement today. If you'd follow me."

He closed the front door, and lead his friend down into the basement. When they entered, Ikuto's mouth dropped. There were fake icicles hanging from the ceiling, and a slight dusting of fake snow on the couches and the refreshment table. The room itself looked and felt, like a winter wonderland. Am smiled, "Yeah. Logan and Tadase had a field day with this. Poor Amanda, Joel, Daimon, Daemon, James, And Jasper. They got roped into it too."

Ikuto shuddered, "Those poor bastards."

Am laughed, "Not really. Come on, let's set up the music."

A few hours later, the party was in full swing. First, you had Utau and Rain making out on one of the couches. Then, you found many people either drinking, or making out. So many people were busy, that Am decided it was time for his plan. He dragged Ikuto under a doorway, and smirked. Ikuto raised an eyebrow, "Why are you smirking?" "Mistletoe, dear Ikuto." And with that, Am pulled Ikuto down, wrapped his arms around his neck, and mashed their lips together. Ikuto groaned in response, as his arms wrapped around Am's waist. Am groaned, before he pulled away. He gave Ikuto another kiss, before he disappeared into the crowd of people.

Ikuto gawked, as Am just made out with him, and then left. Soon, he started searching high and low for the handsome, mysterious Am. Soon, he collided with another, and he was once again, stricken with the beauty that came with Amu. Her long, bubble gum pink hair flowed just beneath her shoulders, as her honey eyes sparkled at the sight of him. She wore a tight, red and white stripped top, and a black mini skirt. She also wore black high heels, and black, fishnet thigh highs.

Her makeup was simple, and her smile bright. Ikuto gulped, as she lead him to a couch, "So, Ikuto, it seems we haven't talked in a long time. How are you?"

He smiled, and felt at ease, "I'm good. And you? And have you seen Am?" "Am? He took a girl up to his room. So. Ew. Anyway.."

The two talked for an hour, and grew closer and closer. Until, their lips met in a simple kiss. Soon, their lips grew more urgent, as Ikuto laid on top of her, and were in a full blow snogging session. When Amu pulled away, her lips bruised, she smiled softly. "I have a question."

"And I have an answer."

She laughed, "Idiot. But um. Who would you prefer to date more. Me, or Am?"

Ikuto sighed, as he held her tight, almost afraid to let her go, "I honestly don't know. If you two were the same person, then I'd be so fucking happy. You're beautiful, and intelligent, and you're amazing. And Am.. Am is everything I want in a person to be with. If only you two were the same person..."

Amu gulped, before whispering in his ear, "Come meet me up in Am's room in 20 minutes. Kay? I gotta show you something."

Ikuto's eyes widened, as he nodded. Amu smiled, before telling everyone the party was ending. 20 minutes later, the party had dwindled down to only Amu's closest friends, Utau, and Ikuto. Amu took Ikuto's hand, and lead him up the stairs, into her room. She closed and locked the door behind her, before facing him. Ikuto, apprehensive at the time, sat down on the bed and looked at her curiously. She took a deep breath, before meeting his eyes.

"Remember how you said, it'd be perfect if Am and I were the same person?"

He nodded slowly, as she took an unsteady breath, "Well. What if I told you we are. What if I told you that, I am Am. The real version of Am. And that he, was just my boy persona. And that.. what if I told you I think I'm falling for you. Very hard."

He laughed, "That's a nice one Amu. Really nice."

Amu sighed, before she removed her wig. Ikuto's eyes widened, as the pink wig fell from her hand, landing on the ground with the thud. And in front of him, stood Am. At least, part of Am. The person in front of him had black, unruly hair, cut just below the chin. However, they also had the amazing body of a girl.

Ikuto took one breath, before his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fainted. Amu sighed, "That went well... I guess."

_**ha! I told you I told you**_

_**I wrote a new chapter c:**_

_**praise for Manda!**_

_**I'm almost done with this story**_

_**Sorry for the delay**_

_**Family issues so yeah!**_

_**Look out for the next chapter**_

**Let me explain the situation **


	28. Chapter 28

_**So**_

_**I've neglected you all**_

_**I'm sorry**_

_**Life became shit**_

_**I went into a dark, dark place. **_

_**Lemme lighten it up with the next chapter**_

**Lemme explain the situation**

Amu sighed, as she lifted Ikuto up and placed him in her bed. "Fuck, should have not told him that...eh what can I do about it?" Grabbing some clothes from her dresser, she made her way into the bathroom and locked the door. Throwing her dry, new clothes, on top of the toilet, she stripped off the girl clothes, and everything else. Stepping into the shower, she blared the hot water, and let her forehead hit the cool tile as the hot water cascaded down her back. '_Damn, I thought he'd scream, or shout, or be speechless. I didn't think he'd fucking faint.' _

She groaned, as she washed her hair and let her mind wander. Shaking her head, she finished up in the shower, and grabbed a towel. After drying off, and towel drying her hair, she pulled on her black binder, a black Avenged Sevenfold shirt, and black jeans. Leaving the bathroom, towel around her neck, she passed by the still unconscious Ikuto, and went down the stairs. Making her way into the basement, everyone who had remained looked at her. "Alright, everyone into the guestrooms. We should all know where they are. Anyone who is staying in my room, ya'll wait down here. Rain, you and Utau are going to be staying in one of the other rooms. Not mine. Sorry. Now. Get to your rooms, I'm in no mood." She turned on her heel once more and walked up the stairs towards her room. Slamming her bedroom door shut, her back pressed against the door, she slid down and sighed. When did her life become a big lie?

Thinking back to last year, she signed and shook her head at her stupidity. She hadn't been lying when she told Tadase the truth. However, she still... It still killed her about how Will hurt her in such a careless manor, however he wasn't truly the root of her problems... At least, she was realizing that now. It probably did begin when she was a kid, and her father passed away. Her mother was hurt by the thought, and slightly angry that they didn't have a son before he was gone. With her mother distraught over not having an actual son to one day run the company, unlike her close friend's who had 5 sons and a daughter, she only had Amu. From the day Amu learned that her mother really wanted a son as well, she vowed to be as boyish as she could be. She wore guy clothes, hung around them, and even got mistaken for a boy a few times in her youth.

Then William came along, and made her see she wasn't so bad as a girl, maybe there was hope. However, after he degraded her right in front of someone she used to consider a friend, she was done with trying to be a girl. So that's when her long pink hair was chopped off. When she started to wear a binder under her clothes, and started being called 'Am'.

Sighing to herself once more, she pulled herself up to her feet and loomed over the sleeping Ikuto. Touching his cheek slightly, she smiled softly to herself. She hoped he'd listen to her and understand what she was doing... and why she had to keep up this facade, if you will. His eyelids started to flutter, as he regained consciousness, confusion in his midnight blue eyes. Groaning, he held his head as he sat up, "The fuck happened?" "You fainted on my bed, idiot." His eyes met Amu's, and groaned, "Ugh. I had a nightmare. That you're a girl. Bwahaha, that's funny, right?" He started laughing, but it died down quickly when he realized his friend wasn't laughing.

"Am, you're a guy, right? Am?"

Amu looked away, biting her lip as she did, "I can explain."

"You can EXPLAIN!"

His face flushed red with anger, as he glared at Amu, struggling to get to his feet. "You wanna explain to me why the person I've considered my best friend for the last few months isn't a guy?! Why that same person made me think I was gay! Why the HELL DID I FALL IN LOVE WITH A GOD DAMN FUCKING CROSS DRESSER! HOLY HELL ARE YOU JUST A TRANNY?! AN FTM?! WHAT THE HELL OR FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU FREAK!"

Amu's eyes snapped to his, a passionate fire burning in her eyes as she poked his chest, determination in her heart. "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME ANY OF THOSE THINGS! YOU WANNA KNOW THE TRUTH?! MY MUM WANTS NO... NEEDS! SHE FUCKING NEEDS A SON TO RUN THE COMPANY! When my father died my mum was devastated! The people at the god damn company think a GUY should run the fucking company! So at that young age, I BECAME THE SON SHE NEEDED! Sure my hair was long, but I was the most boyish girl there was! Then...Then I met William, and everything got better. I didn't hate being a girl as much.. I kinda liked it... Then when he cheated on me.. With FUCKING SONNY, that's when I snapped. After being berated at him by being SUCH a guy. I became one. WHOOPDIE FUCKING DOO! I WAS gonna just wait till summer. But why not just tell you now? I THOUGHT you would understand! But no.. No you're like everyone else who is so.. negative."

She felt her chest tighten, as she sank to the floor and held her head. "Why'd I even think an outsider would understand? Would understand my fucked up situation, and come to terms with it? Why...Just why would I think that?" She chuckled dryly, as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Ikuto stood there, shell shocked at the information he was trying to process. Fuck... He didn't realize the actually gravity of the situation...well fuck.

He knelt down next to her and pulled her close, "I'm sorry. Fuck, I'm sorry. I didn't realize.. God, I'm just so sorry. I really and truly sorry..." She sniffled against him as he held her tight, "I...God, I'm just a really fucked up thing huh?"

He pulled away from her, and just stared at her tired, almost broken face. Tears leaked from the corners of her honey golden eyes, and trailed down her porcelain cheeks. Cupping her face in his hand, he whispered softly, "You're not fucked up. This world is.. I'm sorry about everything. I really am. And i'm sorry about what I'm about to do." "What are you about to.."

Her sentence was cut off, as his lips met her soft ones. Her eyes widened at the contact, but slowly slid shut as he held her tighter to him, afraid to let the girl in his arms go. Pulling away gently, Amu rested her head on his chest, eyes sliding closed once more. Ikuto held her tight, his back against the bed as the two of them drifted off into sleep, both holding the ones that mean the most to them in the world.

_**Damn ahhah. I'm hoping you people like it**_

_**I know it's been forever but hey, I had a life... and now I don't cause school is soon**_

_**So I hope you all enjoy it! **_

_**And since I can now add pictures to my stories and stuff **_

_**Any of my readers an artist or something, and wanna ya know...draw me fan art cause that would be awesome? **_

_**Love always**_

_**Manda**_


	29. I don't remember coming out to be

_**Sorry for the major delay my lovelys**_

_**But since I'm HIDDING OUT FROM FAMILY**_

_**I'm gonna bang out two chapters to this story**_

_**Shall i?**_

_**I shall**_

_**Now I give you**_

**I don't remember coming out to be like this.**

When the two woke up the next morning, they were sore, tired, and other things. But among those feelings, they were happy. Smiling at each other, their eyes met as the first rays of morning touched their skins. Giving him a quick kiss, Amu got up off the floor and stretched her tired body, "Man, that felt great." "Sleeping on a floor is great to you? Cause to me it's pretty painful."

She scowled down at Ikuto, who was smirking like always. Rolling her eyes, she smiled and replied, "No, you idiot. Coming out. I don't remember coming out like that to being easy. But it could be worse. Now, get the hell up, or go lay in the bed. I'll be downstairs making breakfast." He smiled as he got to his feet and pulled her close to him, "Okay. Will you tell everyone else?"

She shrugged, "Eh, why not? It'll be great to get this off my chest."

She gave him one more quick kiss, before heading down the stairs, iPod in her hand. Once she reached the kitchen she decided to put on one of her more favorite songs, something that always made her smile when she listened to it. Attaching her iPod to some portable speakers, she turned the volume up as the music started to play.

_**I'm not sad anymore, I'm just tired of this place.**_

_**The weight of the world be okay if it would pick a shoulder to lean on**_

_**So I could stand up straight.**_

Amu smirked, as she started getting the ingredients together for breakfast, mentally counting down when the song was about to get VERY loud.

_**I'm not sad anymore, I'm just tired of this place.**_

_**The homophobic bullshit that's somehow okay**_

_**Just because you didn't mean it that way.**_

Hearing the screaming from everyone in her home, Amu smirked in triumph that she woke her lazy house guests. Ignoring the yelling that was aimed at her, she just listened to her song as she got to work on making eggs benedict.

_**I can't take anymore of all the scum in this place.**_

_**Shitty dudes with tribal tattoos all around,**_

_**Lining up cheap beer and roofies for a party at their place.**_

_**Trying to convince freshmen they're somebody**_

_**By spending all of their parents' money on kegstands**_

_**And Matt says I don't fit in.**_

She chuckled at that part, remembering vividly how much that reminded her of William. It was sad to say, she knows, but he acted as if he was in college, and was one of those stereotypical frat boys. Him and his friends were idiots from what she recalled, and that one party she went too that he threw made her think even less of him. "Huh… Maybe it was good that he and I broke up," Amu muttered as she started up on the bacon, while keeping an eye on the eggs benedict.

_**All this mallrat goth shit is killing me.**_

_**Thought that would end with high school at least.**_

_**But there are still kids and Matt says**_

_**"College hit those dudes like a ton of bricks."**_

She laughed again, as she heard more people groaning and sounds of people getting out of bed and trudging down the stairs. Ignoring her friends, and everyone else, she also started up on making fruit salad as well.

_**So they're calling it blasphemy,**_

_**A fucking catastrophe**_

_**For saying it's a stupid choice to make.**_

_**But this place just brings misery.**_

_**I hate what it does to me.**_

_**I fight, but I can't escape the way that I don't fit in with any of this.**_

_**And I don't think we're the same.**_

Hearing people about to come into the kitchen, she yelled over the music, "GO SET THE TABLE FOR BREAKFAST!" She heard groans of protest, but those stopped quickly when they saw how much food she was making and how long that would take. So they started taking plates and getting the table ready.

_**I'm fucking losing my head trying to understand this.**_

_**Kids outside with guitars hoping for someone to notice.**_

_**No one wants to hear your sappy bullshit.**_

_**All these fake-tan girls laughing at art school kids**_

_**Getting lots in return for being substance-less.**_

_**You're too caught in semantics to see it,**_

_**But you're no fucking different.**_

_**So they're calling it blasphemy,**_

_**A fucking catastrophe**_

_**For saying it's a stupid choice to make.**_

_**But this place just brings misery.**_

_**I hate what it does to me.**_

_**I fight, but I can't escape the way that I don't fit in with any of this.**_

_**And I don't think we're the same.**_

Ikuto listened from Amu's room to the music she was blasting and smiled. "Damn, she has good taste in music I'll give her that," he said as he got off the bed and made his way down the stairs.

_**No.**_

_**I'm not sad anymore, I'm just waiting.**_

_**It's two more months 'til I'm done with this.**_

_**And I don't make sense to anyone but my best friends.**_

_**And I don't fit in anywhere but the back of the van.**_

For the next hour, random songs by The Wonder Years was blasted through the house as Amu cooked, and everyone else alternated between getting ready for the day and setting the table for breakfast. Finally, everyone was sitting at the table as Amu served eggs benedict, bacon, fruit salad, coffee, orange juice, and of course French toast. After serving everyone breakfast, the group all ate and talked, and laughed about life and such. After everyone was done eating, Amu and Ikuto cleaned up the mess and had everyone go down to the basement. Once everyone was down stairs, Amu stood in front of everyone and smiled softly, "Glad you're down here. I have to tell everyone something. One, well…. Me and Ikuto are officially dating. Two um well…"

"What's wrong," Rima asked, concern shining in her usually stoic eyes. Everyone around them nodded, except for those who knew Amu's secret. They were concerned about what was going on, and why was she going to spill everything now. "I… Well, first off my name isn't Am. It's Amu, with a U. secondly, I'm not a guy, and I'm A GIRL. You know, with the tits and everything. So yeah. My name is Amu Hinamori, and I'm sorry to have lied to you all."

And of course, that was when Utau, Rima, and Nagihiko fainted dead away. She shrugged, "It was worse when I told Ikuto."

Her friends groaned at her uncaring attitude, and she just shrugged once more.

_**Well hello new chapter**_

_**The next one will be done in maybe an hour or two **_

_**I hope you like it c:**_

_**It's only a few chapters after the next one. **_


End file.
